Blackwood Titans
by N0M0R3
Summary: In Blackwood City, crime has risen horribly in the last few years. With the Titans getting even busier in Jump City, they're not able to always be there. However, throwing together six superpowered strangers doesn't sound like the best option either. Especially when they couldn't begin to imagine what lies underneath the city's peaceful facade. OC
1. The First Day

**Full Summary: **_In Blackwood City, crime has risen horribly in the last few years. With the Titans getting even busier in Jump City, they're not able to always be there. However, throwing together six superpowered strangers doesn't sound like the best option either. Especially when they couldn't begin to imagine what lies underneath the city's peaceful facade._

* * *

**To begin, I do not own any of the canon characters or all of the OCs in this story. Credits to all the chracters will be at the end of the chapter in the author's note so do not worry.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you for reading and being a part of this and I hope you enjoy. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but I couldn't wait any longer. Be sure to keep in mind that this is set in a fictional city called Blackwood and is after the events of Trouble in Tokyo. When updating, I'll try to get them out as son as I can. This, right now, is to help let off stress and so far it's helping thanks to you guys. Anway, let the story begin!**

* * *

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter One:_  
_The First Day_

Starfire sat on the edge of the Tower's roof, swinging her legs as she looked over Blackwood City. It was so beautiful and looked like any other city in the world. However, those who lived within it knew of the terrors lurking beneath the facade of peace and harmony. Being the peaceful person she was, Starfire could only wonder how things became this way in Blackwood. She finally sighed and stood up, looking over at her friends.

The other four Titans were looking off in the opposite direction and out over the ocean. The new Blackwood Titans Tower was settled on a cliff a ways away from the city only being seperated from it by a thick cluster of trees. This was to create some kind of barrier between the people and the new team of Titans coming to town.

In fact, today was the day the team would meet for the first time.

As Starfire made her way to her friends on the other side of the roof, she looked up to see a small space ship coming in for a landing close to them. Though most people would try to get as far away as possible from the landing spot, the Titans trusted its driver to be careful enough to not hit them.

As it landed and settled into its spot, the top flipped open, revealing a boy about the age of seventeen. He smiled at them, his blue eyes looking over each familiar figure happily. As he got out, he ran a hand over the shaved brown hair on his head and laughed. "I can't believe you guys got me to do this."

"Force!" Starfire squealed and suddenly crushed him in one of her loving hugs. "It's been so long!"

Force let out a cough, trying to tell her to loosen her hold. "Air.."

"Oh!" She released him and let him regain his breath. She then smiled. "Like I said, it has felt like years since we've seen one another!"

"Not really," Force said but smiled at his friend. "Like I said though, I can't believe you guys convinced me to do this."

"You're a good guy, Force," Robin replied.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Force replied with a chuckle as he jumped down from his ship, Starfire following him. His long, black jacket and its hood flew up as he did so. He smiled at them, running his black gloved hand over his ship and stuffed the other one in the pocket of his dark blue pants. He then proceeded towards them, adjusting his shirt with a black stripe going through the center of it and his sunglasses as his black boots clicked against the ground. "Well, I'm here. Now what?"

"We're waiting on the rest of the team," Cyborg called.

Force rose an eyebrow. "I'm the first one here?"

"Well, not re-"

"In coming!"

Everyone looked up to see a white and blue blur before it landed down between the four Jump City Titans and Force and Starfire. This blur turned out to actually be a fifteen year old girl with red, curly hair pulled into a ponytail. She had pale skin, dark green eyes, and freckles to boot. As she stood up straight, she turned around to glance at everyone, causing the cape, which shimmered in the light of the sun, to sway slightly. She wore an icy blue top that exposed her belly button though it was long sleeved and seemed to have snowflakes scattered about them. To go with it, she wore a white mini skirt with fishnet hanging over it with little snowflake patterns covering them.

She then smiled at everyone awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Nope. Right on time," Raven replied, her voice still as monotone as ever.

"Oh thank goodness," She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey Flurrie! Glad you could make it!" Beast Boy greeted.

The red head looked up and smiled. "I'm glad to be here."

"Flying here tire you out?"

"No!...Maybe a little...I didn't eat breakfast, Beast Boy!"

The five giggled as Force watched the girl, quickly putting two and two together to deduce she was one of his new teammates. He smiled to himself and went to greet her before stopping at the sound of a communicator going off. Robin quickly pulled his out and looked at it.

"Robin here," He said to the small device.

Everyone listened and heard a young voice come from the other end. "Uh...Robin? Where are you guys? I'm at the front of the Tower and...yeah."

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven will be down there in a moment," Robin replied and after apparently getting a nod from the other person, he put his communicator away. He then looked up at the three and nodded. "Go on down there. We'll meet you guys at the living room door."

"Got it!" Beast Boy shouted then turned into a bird and flew off with Starfire and Raven following.

* * *

In front of the Tower stood a short fifteen year old boy who looked to be of Asian descent with his black hair and tan skin. He wore a white collared long sleeved shirt tucked into red pants with a red tailcoat pulled over it all. On his head sat a red bowler hat with a black band on it. Attached securely to his belt was a chain of a pocket watch. To top it all off, he also had a black bowtie that he pulled nervously on at the moment.

However, all of that vanished when he heard a shout of joy from above and looked up to see three Titans. "Starfire! Raven! Beast Boy!"

Starfire landed first and smiled. "Showstopper! We're so glad to have you here!"

The boy, Showstopper, smiled at this. "I'm so glad to be here."

"Now, all we need is-"

"Me?" They all looked over to see a tall seventeen year old boy walk over. He had long black hair with ember eyes that were visible through the eye holes of his silver, wolf shaped mask and it seemed he also had pointed ears. He wore a long black duster with black combat boots, a black T-shirt, and black jeans. "Sorry to make you wait but I lost track of time this morning."

"No worries, Silver Claw, "Beast Boy assured as he turned back into his normal form. "We're still waiting on one more chica then the party can start."

Silver Claw nodded and glanced at Showstopper then back at Beast Boy. "Where's everyone else?"

"We're going to meet up with them soon," Raven answered.

He nodded then glanced off in the direction he had come from, hearing footsteps. The rest of the group also looked and spotted a seventeen year old girl with thick, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue green eyes. She looked at them and waved, her knee-length, flared lavender skirt blowing in the light breeze. She continued over, letting the others see she also wore bright blue stockings with white combat boots and a lime green top off the left shoulder blouse. The letters RB were written in orange over the image of a neon yellow laptop. To finish it off, she wore an orange face mask that covered the top half of her face.

Once she was up in front of them, she smiled and held out her hand. "Hello. My name's Reboot and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Showstopper was the first to step forward and shake her hand. "Hi. I'm Showstopper."

"I like your bowtie," Reboot replied with a chuckle, making him blush slightly at the sudden compliment.

"Lets get moving," Raven suddenly said and headed inside with the rest following her without question.

* * *

Flurrie tapped her foot quietly in front of the living room door next to Force. Both were eager to see what was inside but knew they had to wait until the rest arrived. They just wished they'd hurry up. Luckily for them, footsteps were soon heard down at the end of the hall. They turned and saw Raven leading the group to them. As all of the new recruits got a look at each other, Robin went up to the door and tapped on the keypad on the wall beside it. The doors then swung open.

Despite Flurrie and Force being very eager to look inside, Showstopper was the first one inside the room some how. He looked around at it all as the rest stepped in and also got a good look. To say it was a big room was an understatement. It looked a lot like the Titans' living room back in Jump City with only a few things changed. The kitchen was on the side of the room with cabinets and a fridge, which was hopefully already fully stocked. Then to the other side were panels set up to monitor different things around the city. In the front of the room was a couch with a table set in front of it and wide windows that made up the wall, giving them a good view of the city.

"Wow..." Flurrie and Showstopper said in unision.

Silver Claw was also looking around when he stopped and noticed a figure sitting on the couch, reading a book. "We've got another guest."

At those words, the figure turned and looked at them. It was a seventeen year old girl with a petite build it seemed. She had straight, platinum blonde hair that fell to her chest along with bangs that stopped right at her eyebrows that framed bright blue eyes. Before they could see the rest of her, a small smile graced her features and she suddenly dissolved into glowing, blue particles that then vanished completely like a mist.

"That's Jay," Robin told them before any of them could tear the place a part to search for her. "She's your other teammate."

"Is she shy?" Reboot asked.

"Nah," Cyborg answered. "She just likes to mess with people with her magic."

"Magic?" Showstopper asked, his mind instantly going to his pocket watch as more questions sparked up in his young mind.

"Quite a mystery to you humans, isn't it?" A voice suddenly said. They turned and saw Jay floating at the door. Now that they could clearly see her, they saw that she wore a dark blue hood that was currently not covering her head with the bottom of it simply settled on her shoulders around the collar of a white, sleeveless dress that had slits on both sides from her hips down with the front and back both reaching her feet. Underneath, she wore dark blue tights that stopped just above her ankles with dark blue flats to finish it match her eyes, she had light blue, swirling tattoos that went up her back, over her shoulders, and across her arms and legs that seemed to glow. "I believe you at times have called it science."

"Jay, these are your new teammates," Robin said, trying to ignore her slight taunt towards humans.

The blue eyed girl looked at him, her smile still in place from before and then floated up slightly and advanced forward to everyone. "Welcome."

* * *

After the Titans and new recruits finished up some final introductions and a quick tour about their new home, the Jump City Titans said farewell to their sister team of Blackwood City for now before heading home. With that all said and done, that left the new found team to themselves. Some how, they all ended up back in the living room, trapped in an awkward silence between comrades.

Showstopper sat quietly in the middle of it all it seemed between Reboot and Force on the couch. Silver Claw had settled himself in a chair off to the side he had deemed comfortable enough and watched the rest of them. Flurrie sat on the edge of the table and looked back and forth between them all, hoping someone would speak. Jay sat on the arm of the couch, watching it all with an amused smile on her face.

Finally, Force spoke up. "So, Jay, how come you didn't meet up with us when we got here?"

"I've been living in this Tower already for a month. One way or another you'd all find me at some point during the day," The blonde replied.

"And if we hadn't?" Reboot questioned.

"You would have," Jay answered.

Force nodded. "And that thing you said about humans earlier...does that mean you're not human?"

Jay nodded. "Yep."

"Are you an alien or...?"

"In a way. I come from a different dimension where everyone and everything is made of magic and has the stuff flowing through it all. I was suddenly ripped out of my home one day and was forced to learn the ways of Earth."

"So...you're made of magic?" Flurrie asked.

"Yep," Jay replied.

"Why did they take you away from your home? Do you like Earth?" Showstopper asked.

"That's my own little secret," Jay replied, not missing a beat. "But yes. I do like Earth. It's fascinating and I wish to travel it more when I get the chance."

Force nodded. "You saying that, I'd also like to travel Earth more."

"Wait, are you an alien too?" Flurrie asked.

"You bet I am!" Force proclaimed proudly. He then sighed, letting memories come back to him. "Yep...I'm definitely more proof that there's life out there in the stars."

Flurrie and Showstopper just stared at the two, amazed to be in front of two people who're alien to Earth. Silver Claw snorted and slumped lower in his seat. Reboot glanced at him, analyzing his appearance quickly then glanced at the other four before sighing and looking back at Silver Claw, this time a determined look in her eyes.

"So," She began, catching everyone's attention to look at her then to where she was looking, which was at Silver Claw who looked uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. "Silver Claw, I'm guessing you're not from the stars also, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm a home grown Earth kid."

Reboot nodded. "Same." She then curiously looked at Showstopper and Flurrie as she straightened her back and placed her hands in her lap. "I'm guessing by the way you two are gawking at Jay and Force, you two are also Earth born." Though it wasn't a question, the two nodded. "Well, why don't you two tell us about yourselves now?"

Showstopper opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a loud alarm going off in the Tower along with a flashing light. Immediately, all six of them were up and ready. Reboot, being a computer expert, walked over to the large computer in front of them and looked at a map of Blackwood City that had a red, glowing dot on what appeared to be a corner. She quickly pulled up some information then turned to the other five.

"There's a robbery at the Bank of Blackwood City!" Reboot quickly reported to them all.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Silver Claw shouted then ran to the door with the rest of the team following.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Aren't those annoying? But here it is. The first completed chapter of this team's tale. Don't worry if your character didn't get a lot of time now because they will at some point be the focus. Also, I know it starts slow but by the next chapter I hope to have things moving a bit faster. This was only the beginning chapter to introduce everyone.**

**Anyway...**

**Jay belongs to **_me_**.**  
**Flurrie belongs to **_A random surprise._  
**Force belongs to **_SpectreFanchin10_**.**  
**Reboot belings to **_Emmeline C. Thornbrooke_**.**  
**Showstopper belongs to **_MysteryAgain_**.**  
**Silver Claw belongs to**_ lestatfelts6_**.**

**Tell me what you guys think so far in a review and how I can improve and if I need to work on something about your character I didn't properly portray. See you guys next time!**


	2. The First Day (Cont)

**Thank you guys for all the support! Trust me, it means a lot and I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! I think you guys will really like what I do with this series. I'm trying as hard as I can to give everyone's character a good bit of time in the spotlight so bare with me, okay? Good! Now, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Two:_  
_The First Day (Cont.)_

A scream broke through the city as the doors to the Bank of Blackwood City were literally blown off. Emerging from the rubble and smoke was a sixteen year old boy who was tall with dark skin, close-cropped black hair, and dark eyes. He wore a white body armor with red shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, boots, and a helmet with a visor. His cold eyes looked around at the civilians scattering about the street before throwing the bag of money over his shoulder as he flew up into the air.

"Hey!"

He looked to his right to see Flurrie flying straight at him. Easily, he dodged a blast of ice from her. He then grabbed her by her cape, yanked her back, then blew her away and into the bank steps. She shouted in pain. He snorted and landed beside her, getting a good look at her. He was caught of guard when suddenly a staff hit him in the back of the head, causing him to drop the bag of money.

He quickly turned around and was able to dodge another swing with the staff from Silver Claw by flying back. The dark-haired hero huffed then glanced at Flurrie. "Nice distraction."

"Thanks..." Flurrie groaned out in pain as she rolled over, trying to get back up.

Jay landed beside her suddenly and set a hand on her back. "Don't move."

Instantly, the pain went away and she looked at Jay. "Wow! Thanks! How'd you...?"

"Simple healing spell," Jay simply answered then stood up straight with Flurrie doing the same.

Reboot then ran up to them with Showstopper and Force. She frowned at the criminal in front of them who only stared at them with disinterest. "Who is this guy?"

"No idea," Silver Claw snarled. "But he's going down."

"My name is Cyclone," Their opponent suddenly said. "And I highly doubt that. I'm guessing you are the new Teen Titans team of Blackwood City. I must say, so far, I'm not impressed."

"You will be soon!" Showstopper shouted, suddenly behind him. However, Cyclone turned around fast enough to blow him away, the wind so sharp it cut at his clothes and skin. "Ah!"

As Force ran over and caught him, Cyclone turned back to the rest of the team. "Like I said, not impressed."

Force glared then ran at him with Silver Claw running at him from the other side with his staff ready. The dark-eyed boy quickly rose into the air again though, causing Force and Silver Claw to collide into one another. As the two groaned in pain, Cyclone lifted up the bag and brought it over to him and threw it back over his shoulder. He then looked at the three girls.

"Catch me if you can, Titans," He said. "But you won't."

With that, he flew off into the air. Reboot glared and looked around at everyone. "Guys, we need a-" She then gasped as she was practically knocked over as Jay took off into the air after him. "Jay! Wait! We need a plan!" Flurrie frowned but quickly rose into the air and followed Jay. Reboot groaned and looked at Force and Silver Claw before rushing over to help them up. "Come on! Hurry! We have to catch up!"

* * *

"Jay!" Flurrie shouted as she finally caught up to her, working hard to stay beside her now. "What're we going to do?"

Jay shrugged. "Chase."

"What? Y-You don't have a plan?" Flurrie questioned, a little worried now. She then looked ahead, seeing Cyclone wasn't far away. The next thing she knew, a blast of blue energy flew past him, barely scratching him before he turned a corner and the attack crashed into a building, causing a bit of damage and shocking the red-head. "Jay! What the heck?"

Jay didn't answer. She just continued following Cyclone around the corner. However, once they made it around, she stopped abruptly and stopped Flurrie also by grabbing her cape. They floated before Cyclone, who had suddenly stopped. Flurrie glared as the other two super powered beings were caught in a stare off.

The blonde then smiled slightly.

Cyclone looked at her oddly then was abruptly pulled down by a tentacle of blue energy. Jay flew down to him, with a shocked Flurrie following. They landed beside him and looked at him. He was quiet. Too quiet. They looked at each other, confused. Flurrie's eyes widened in shock once she saw the mass of cars flying at them suddenly. She threw her hands out to create a shield to protect them. She was successful but...

"Oh my gosh! Jay!" Flurrie screamed at the now frozen form of her teammate. She then looked at Cyclone, whose fingers were still moving, obviously the cause of the flying cars. She glared but was quickly thrown back when he broke free from his bondage, Jay now unable to focus on the spell. "Ah!"

Cyclone stood over her, not looking impressed. "This is a really sad team. I expect it to be broken up in a week. Maybe a month."

Flurrie attempted to stand but her back was in so much pain. Cyclone then turned and began to leave when suddenly an unmanned car sped into him, running him into the ice wall Flurrie had created. The red-head looked over and was overjoyed to see Reboot running over to her with the rest of her teammates. As Force helped her up, Showstopper was looking at Jay in shock.

"Did you do that?" Flurrie asked the older girl, most of it sounding like a pained grunt though.

Reboot nodded. "Yeah. What happened here?"

"You know, the usual," Flurrie replied jokingly, still in pain though.

"I can see that..." Silver Claw muttered looking at Jay.

Showstopper then looked at them. "What do we do?"

Force glanced at Cyclone, seeing him weakly getting up. He then looked at his team. "Okay, listen. We can't keep trying to do our own thing here. We have to work as a team. We need a plan or at least an easier way to communicate than yelling at each other?"

"Like?" Reboot questioned.

Force thought for a moment then looked at them all. "I got it. I can create a telepathic link between all of us, even Jay."

"Speaking of Jay..." Showstopper said, looking at his frozen friend.

"I got it," Flurrie said and walked over to Jay and set her hand on her. "If I try hard enough, I should be able to turn the ice into a water mist or at least make it weak enough for her to break out. But it could take a while."

"Do it," Force said. "I'll get the link up."

Flurrie nodded and the two got to work. Slowly, Cyclone stood up. He then turned his cold gaze onto the Titans, seeing them just standing around now. He clenched his fist, the wind around him picking up. He then began to make his way over to them, speeding up as the wind blew harder, moving around cars at this point.

_Everyone linked up?_ Force's voice suddenly spoke through everyone's mind. They all nodded. _Good. Jay?_

_Here._

_Good. Alright, we have to think fast. We need a plan._

_Guys,_ Showstopper's suddenly thought to them all. _I think I got an idea._

Cyclone watched them just stand there, looking like lost dogs. He then flew up, bringing up cars with him, then sent them flying at them. Quickly, Force spun around and raised a hand, stopping the cars in mid-air. Cyclone frowned at him, his fist clenching tighter now as he realized that these heroes were more than just thorns in his side at this point.

_Reboot? Ready?_ Force asked.

_Yep,_ The blonde answered.

She then looked at the remaining cars on the ground and focused on them. They were soon put into drive and were soon speeding towards Cyclone like before. The cars in the air soon followed thanks to Force. Cyclone's scowl seemed to deepen but he didn't panic. He lifted himself up in the air and created a powerful wind to hold off the cars, but Force and Reboot kept pushing them forward as the wind grew stronger.

"Flurrie! Now!" Showstopper shouted suddenly from behind Cyclone.

"What?" The villain turned around to see Showstopper aiming a kick at him. Quickly he threw the young boy back but soon found his hands frozen, unable to control the wind that held off the cars. As he fell to the ground, he stared at the cars as they sped towards them. "This can't be happening..."

Luckily, the cars came to an abrupt stop. He sighed in relief but stiffened as he looked up as a shadow came over him. There stood a smirking Silver Claw with his staff. He then groaned, knowing what was coming next. With a quick smack from the staff, he was out cold. The masked hero sighed in relief, glad that it was over. He then looked at his team, who also looked quite relieved.

"Guys. We just stopped our first bad guy!" Flurrie shouted, excited. She then looked at the ice as it started to crack around their magical friend. "And Jay's not permenantly frozen!"

Jay then broke free with a blast of blue and took a deep breath before letting it out. She then looked at Flurrie. "Thanks."

As the red-head nodded, Showstopper ran over to them. "Now what?"

Force picked up the bag of money. "First, lets return this."

"And put him away," Jay muttered, lifting Cyclone up into the air in a sphere prison then looked back at her team.

"Then celebrate!" Reboot cheered, getting an odd look from some. "Oh, don't give me that look. We'll meet back at the Tower except off duty. Which means, not costumes."

"I like my super suit though..." Flurrie muttered.

As police cars began to pull up, Reboot huffed. "No masks. If this day has taught us anything, its taught us that we need to learn a little more about each other to work together. Now, I'll see you all then."

With that, the team dispersed, leaving Cyclone in his magical prison to be taken away by the slightly confused police.

* * *

As a blonde stepped into the Blackwood Titan's living room, she was greeted with the smell of food being prepared. And she could already smell that it was good food. She looked at the food and walked the down the couple of stairs, wearing faded skinny jeans and old converses with a white long, loose cardigan over a light blue shirt, and caught sight of another girl, also blonde, standing over the stove, cooking the delicious smelling food.

The girl looked up and smiled, wearing a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt with a food bank logo on it. "Hey, Jay! Or should I say...hmm...What's you real name?"

"Your language does not have a proper way of saying my name," The blonde replied. "But I've chosen to go by Bonnie."

"Bonnie...I like that. Well, you know me as Reboot but when off duty, please call me Annie," The young cook announced, holding out her hand as if this was their first time meeting.

Slowly, Bonnie shook it and nodded. "Alright, Annie."

"Something smells really good," A male voice called out. They both turned to see Force, now dressed in simple jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. He smiled at the two as he walked over. "Garret is my name, if anyone cared to know."

"Not very alien sounding to me," Annie chuckled.

Garret smirked at her as she walked back into the kitchen part then looked at Bonnie, who sat herself on the counter. "So, what're we having?"

"Not pizza," Annie answered.

"Darn it!" Another voice called from the door. They turned to see a red-head wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'beautiful nightmare' written on the back, ripped skinny jeans, and black high tops. Standing beside her was a black-haired boy wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red polo T-shirt. The red-head led the way in as she continued speaking. "I was craving that."

"It smells good though," The boy said, not looking disappointed.

"Showstopper and Flurrie, I presume?" Garret guessed.

"You can call me North now," The red-head replied.

The boy nodded. "And me Alex."

"All we're waiting on now is Silver Claw," Garret told them all as he grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "Wonder where he is?"

Bonnie shrugged as North joined her on the counter. She then looked at the blonde with puppy dog eyes. "Sorry for freezing you..."

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie. I'm still learning," North said.

The blonde shrugged, smiling though. "I'm alive so it doesn't matter."

"Hey, you two, get off the counter," Annie said, sounding a lot like a mother. "I need that space."

As the two got down, a dark haired boy, which they all assumed to be Silver Claw, walked in wearing a black hoodie with a wolf on it, jeans, and black sneakers. He looked at them all, taking note that he was the last one there. He then sniffed the air, smiling slightly. "Smells good, R-"

"Annie," The blonde cook quickly corrected.

He nodded. "...Annie."

"And you would be?" Garret asked, a smile on his face.

"J.T.," He muttered as he walked over then sat at the table Annie had set up.

"Well, the gang's all here," North said with a smile.

"If you can call us that," Bonnie said, her small smile still in place.

Annie shook her head, smiling slightly. "So, who wants to go first?"

"For...?" J.T. asked.

"Telling everyone about themselves," Annie said. She then thought for a moment then looked at them all, setting down the spoon she was currently using to stir the contents of a pot. "I'll start. My name is Annie. I like contemporary Christian music, Greek Yogurt on toast for breakfast, and reading romance and mystery novels. I don't like blueberries or spinach."

"That easy? I got this," Garret said. "I'm Garret. I like music, history, practicing with my swords,learning different languages, exploring new places and reading. I don't like boring things or having to deal with another telepath in my head."

"I'll be sure to knock then," Bonnie threw in, getting a laugh from the group. She then sighed. "I go by Bonnie off duty. I like reading, rain, writing, the color blue, and just floating around. I'm not fond of having to run or walk."

Alex smiled, jumping in next. "I'm Alex. I like books, magic tricks, and computers. I don't like dogs, the dark, or pizza."

"You don't like pizza?" Garret questioned, a little surprised.

"Or dogs?" J.T. asked next.

"Sorry guys, but not really," Alex muttered, feeling a little cornered now.

Bonnie patted his head, causing him to blush slightly as North jumped up. "My name is North. I like ice cream and just about anything cold. I don't like fire or people who act snobby."

J.T. sighed. "My name is J.T. I like cars, games, and training. I don't like loud noises, cheaters, or haters."

Annie smiled. "See guys? It wasn't that hard."

"Anyway, when is that food going to be ready? I'm starving," J.T. said, trying to change the subject.

"Soon," Annie replied. "Now, give me some help here and set the table, would you?"

* * *

Back in Blackwood City, as the day faded into the night, the city was trying to adjust to the amazing change that has happened. Most were ecstatic about the new team of heroes. However, others were not at all. In the nicer part of the city, where the rich lived above everyone else, able to look down on them, a man sat quietly in his apartment, watching the news with disgust as he watched the footage they had gotten of the young heroes in action.

"Brats," He growled. "They'll soon realize the horrible mistake they've made by coming here."

* * *

**And that brings the second chapter to a close. So, please tell me what you think, how I can improve, and if you have anything about your character you want to share with me.**

**Cyclone belongs to **_shock689_**.**

**Also, so you guys know, chapters, after this point, won't be coming out as quickly. I just wanted to give you guys a little bit more before I got pulled away by my busy life again. However, if you want more from me you can always go read my new** _Naruto _**story if you have any interest in that series. Also, there's a new poll on my profile! Please go check it out if you can!**

**I hope you enjoyed and if you can, tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Uninvited

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Three:_  
_Uninvited_

"Yes...yes...yes...No!"

"Ha! You lose!"

Garret laughed as North slumped back in her seat, losing to him for the fifth time in a row. She muttered something about her game controller being broken before setting it up for another round. Garret could only smirk at her as he got ready, sure he'd win again. Not far away, J.T. was looking through a car magazine as Alex watched the screen with excitement, hoping to see more of Garret's video game skills.

"I thought you were an alien?" North questioned.

Garret smirked. "Even aliens play games. Besides, these controls weren't hard to figure out."

"Whatever!" North huffed. "So, do you guys know when Annie's going to be back?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know...how long does Mass usually last?"

Everyone gave a shrug as Bonnie floated in, went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate of food, then floated back out. North and Garret were too busy focusing on the game as it started and Alex was too busy deciding who to cheer for this time to worry. J.T., however, had noticed.

It was only a month ago that the Blackwood Titans were formed. During that time, they had bonded, learned more from and about one another, and even picked up on each others mannerisms. Well, the majority of them did. Though J.T. wasn't much of a talker, he did get to know everyone well, unlike Bonnie. Out of them all, she was the one they knew the least about. Even at dinner, when Annie had been kind enough to come back at the end of the day when she could to make them dinner, they would all try to coax information out of her. The blonde was just too smart to let anything slip. The only things they knew about her really were the things she'd told them on her their first day.

The others didn't dwell on it, but it made J.T. suspicious. Slowly, he began to stand up, getting ready to go talk to her, maybe get something out of her, but he froze when the intruder alarm went off. Instantly, the game was cut off and the screen showed where the intruder had tripped up and let the system find them. Garret quickly looked to the security cameras but huffed in annoyance when nothing showed up and scratched his head.

"That's the fifth time this month..." he muttered.

"Think its broken?" Alex asked.

"Maybe," Garret replied. He then sighed. "I better tell Cyborg that the intruder alarm is broken."

North nodded. "Yeah. What if someone really broke in? That'd be bad."

"Not really," J.T. replied, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Well, for the intruder it would. They'd be stupid to break in here."

Alex nodded in agreement. "He has a point." He looked to North and smiled. "There's no reason to worry."

North smiled back, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the doors to the living room opened, revealing Annie. The blonde smiled as she walked in. "Alright. I'm here. Now, lets go get something to eat."

* * *

That night, in the Tower, the five Titans that lived there were sleeping peacefully. The day was actually pretty lazy, seeing as crime had gone down at an amazing rate since the team was introduced to Blackwood. With the day being uneventful, the team had fallen to sleep quickly. However, this left them vulnerable to their unknown housemate that was currently placing a dirty dish into the sink in the kitchen then stretching.

In the light of the full moon, out of the shadows, he could be seen as a tall eighteen year old male with black eyes and short blue hair and skin with a greenish tint that looked scaly in the right light. He was wearing a pair of green baggy pants with a lot of pockets, a tight black t-shirt, black running shoes and a pair of black goggles over his eyes with green tinted glass. He pulled the goggles away from his eyes and ruffled his hair.

"Hope they don't notice another dish in the sink," He muttered. "I'd hate to have to find a new place to crash."

"Better start looking," A voice suddenly said from behind him. He turned around and saw Silver Claw standing there. Behind his mask, he smirked. "You didn't think we'd eventually notice dishes appearing in the sink over night?"

The blue haired boy jumped back away from him and onto the counter and huffed. "Well, it did take you a month. I thought you were asleep?"

"Magical decoys," Silver Claw replied. "Thanks to Jay." The dark haired hero then glared and pointed his staff at him. "Who are you?"

"And why are you here?" Showstopper questioned, appearing behind him.

The villain quickly jumped down he then tried to run for the door but was stopped by a blast of ice hitting his feet then Flurrie landing in front of him. "And what do you know?"

"Chameleon," He huffed out finally before jumping up away from them, only to have Force suddenly yank him back down and practically throw him onto the couch. "Ah! Hey! Be gentle! I don't like it rough!"

Force huffed as the intruder wiggles his eyebrows at him. He then looked at his teammates. "He seems harmless."

"What's going on here?" Jay asked as she floated in. She looked at them then Chameleon then back at them. "This is the intruder?"

"For a month," Flurrie threw in.

Chameleon looked back at her and smirked then turned back to the rest of the team. "So what? I haven't stolen...much."

Silver Claw glared. "Why are you here and what do you know?"

The blue haired boy sighed finally. "I'm just a lost soul looking for a place to stay until I can get back on my feet again and see the error of my ways."

"Serious answers," Jay said, standing by Force with Silver Claw.

"Or else," Showstopper added. He didn't know what 'else' was but he thought it'd be good to throw it in.

Chameleon wasn't buying it. "You Titans don't scare me. In fact, I've prepared for this in case it ever happened."

They all gave him an odd look before a shout came from each of the five, all of them being lifted from the ground suddenly and into a net together. Chameleon stood up and smirked at them all, happy with his work. He then started towards the door. However, he stopped as a smirk came onto his face before turning around to face them again.

"See you around, housemates!" He waved.

"You will not get away with this!" Flurrie shouted, her elbow slamming into Showstopper's nose.

"I think I have," Chameleon replied.

The team then fell from the net as it dissolved with blue energy. She then floated in front of Chameleon, her usual small smirk on her face. The villain jumped back, shocked before running off and soon vanishing from sight. The blonde sighed then looked at her teammates that were trying to untangle themselves from each other.

"So, who's going to tell Reboot?" She asked.

* * *

Early that next morning, Reboot walked into the living room. She looked around and saw all her teammates around the computer, looking over the blueprints of the tower. She sighed and walked over. "I came as soon as I could. So, what're we looking at here? Who is this guy?"

"His name is Chameleon," Showstopper answered. "He's been living in the Tower practically since it was built it seems. He hasn't taken much and I'm guessing he doesn't even know our identities. But he's here and he doesn't want to leave."

"What're you saying? That this is basically where he lives? Like his home?" Reboot questioned.

"Basically," Jay answered.

Reboot sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, maybe we can find him somewhere else to stay?"

"He's not going quietly," Force replied.

"And we're happy to escort him out the not so quiet way," Silver Claw added with a nod from Flurrie.

"Alright, alright," Reboot said. "So, what's the plan?"

"We don't have one yet," Flurrie answered.

"Actually," Jay spoke up, bringing the group's attention to her. "I have an idea."

* * *

That night, the team didn't sleep. Instead, they stayed up in their rooms, acting normal but listening out for Chameleon. It was well past midnight when the alarm went off. As quick as they could, the team ran to the living room and looked around. On the table was a whole pizza, still in the box. In the air, right above it, was Showstopper caught in a net.

"Showstopper!" Force shouted, shocked.

The dark-haired boy pouted. "I'm sorry guys...I was just so hungry..."

"Yeah but-" Flurrie started.

"But Showstopper doesn't like pizza," Reboot suddenly said.

Jay nodded. "Yeah. Nice try, Chameleon."

The captured teen huffed and soon Showstopper turned into the villain from before. "Well, well, I guess you guys aren't as dumb as I thought. Honestly, I was quite surprised you used my own trick against me."

"Where's Showstopper anyway?" Silver Claw asked, looking around.

"Don't worry. He's fine," Chameleon replied. "I just put some sleeping pills in his food. He'll be fine."

Reboot huffed. "Get him down, Jay, and get him out of here."

Jay nodded and had the net light up with blue energy and lifted it up and started heading outside. However, with a small knife, Chameleon broke loose and was out on the floor. He stood up and smirked, pushing Jay away. Force and Silver Claw ran at him and both missed as he jumped into the air. Flurrie shot ice at him but he managed to avoid that also and ran towards the monitors.

Reboot glared. "You're not getting away!" She threw out her hand and wires broke through the monitors and wrapped around him. "Ha!"

Chameleon struggled and kicked but was stuck. He then huffed. "Fine, fine, fine. You got me."

* * *

After Jay had Chameleon placed in one of her sphere prisons, she assured her teammates she'd take care of him from there and allowed them to head to bed. Outside, she let him fall from the floating structure as she crossed her arms, her smile still in place as usual. "You're too obvious. And out of practice."

"Gee, you're such a good friend," Chameleon replied, untangling himself from the net. He then stood up. "I don't really have to leave, do I?"

"I don't care," Jay stated. "I'm we're not friends."

Chameleon smirked and crosses his arms. "I doubt that. You did feed me."

Jay sighed. "I don't care if you stay. Just don't get in the way."

Chameleon rose an eyebrow. "In the way of what exactly?"

"Trust me," Jay said, heading inside. "You don't want to know."

* * *

**Third chapter! Yay! Well, please tell me what you think in a review about Chameleon and the team and maybe even some predictions! See you guys next time!**

**Chameleon belongs to** _Reitzel-chan._


	4. Close Quarters

**Thank you guys so much for the support so far! It means a lot, trust me, it does.**

**Now, I have some amazing suggestions for you all! You all should definitely go check out rosalinafanforever's Teen Titans OC story, **_Jump City's New Titans_**! Oh my gosh! It's so good!**

**Also, go check out A random surprise's story, **_Bludlust, Hero's_** story! It's also so good!**

**I'm excited for both updates!**

**One more thing, MC-Drakers and I are doing an interesting crossover next chapter. It'll be here in this story but also in his story, **_Ben 10: Drake's AU_**. So, you guys should go check that out too!**

**Now! On with the story!**

* * *

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Four:_  
_Close Quarters_

As Bonnie read her book, J.T. and Alex were discussing his pocket watch, both trying to figure out how it worked. Alex was positive it was magic but J.T. wasn't so sure. While they were doing that, Garret was busy trying to make the team some lunch sense Annie was busy at the foodbank. North, on the other hand, was surfing channels, pretty bored. She then set the remote to the side and fell onto her side with a loud sigh, trying to get her team's attention. However, they didn't give it to her.

She sighed again. Again, there was no answer. She huffed and sat up. "Guys, I'm so bored. Lets do something."

Alex looked at her. "Like what?"

North shrugged again. "I don't know."

As she sighed again, Alex went back to his conversation with J.T. Suddenly, Robin appeared on the huge screen, making North and Alex jumped up. The other three looked at him. "Blackwood Titans, you guys have a mission."

"What is it?" North asked excitedly.

"Do you guys know Alex Brennan?" Robin asked, a man's picture appearing on the screen next to Robin's head. He had bright green eyes and neatly combed, short chestnut hair. "He lives in Blackwood City and he's working with the CEO of Mars Inc."

"You mean the first ever Mars-Earth company?" Garret asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, he's transporting a shipment from Mars later tonight into the Mars Inc. building and he wants you guys to watch over it."

"Why is that?" Alex questioned.

"He's afraid someone's going to interrupt and attack," Robin answered. "What he's expecting is very valuable apparently."

Garret nodded. "Alright. We got it. When and where do we need to be?"

* * *

As the sun began to set, the Titans appeared in front of Mars Inc.'s headquarters, in the middle of Blackwood City. As the group looked around their surroundings, they looked over at the sound of footsteps to see Alex Brennan, dressed in the usual businessman attire, approaching them. He wore a big charismatic smile, showing off his dazzling white teeth, taking Flurrie, even Reboot, by surprise. He held out his hand, which Reboot quickly shook, acting as team leader.

"Titans," Alex began. "It's an honor to meet you."

Flurrie nodded, trying to get words out before Silver Claw huffed and spoke instead. "Same here, sir."

"So, where shall we begin?" Force asked.

Alex held his smile in place as he turned towards the trucks pulling up in front of the building. "I need you to take watch from all directions, make sure no one gets to the trucks."

Force nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Is there anyone specific we should look out for?" Showstopper asked.

Alex thought for a moment then shook his head. "Nope. Now, get in place."

With that, the Titans dispersed. Except Reboot. He looked at her oddly. She then spoke. "There's a high chance they might also attack you, Mr. Brennan, so I think it'd be better if one of us stays with you at all time."

A smirk pulled at his lips, but he concealed it. "Excellent thinking. This gives me a chance to learn more about my fair city's new protectors."

"Trust me," Reboot replied. "The city is in excellent hands."

"I trust so," Alex said with a nod. "And your alias is...?"

"Reboot."

"Ah, yes. I believe I might have actually heard that on the news the other morning," The brunette replied, starting towards one of the trucks, Reboot following him. "And you can control technology, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Brennan."

"Interesting," He replied, flashing her a smile. "That must come in handy a lot. You're quite important to the team, aren't you?"

"Well, you know," Reboot chuckled, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

_Flirting, I see?_ Force's voice suddenly said in her head. _Isn't he a little old for you?_

She inwardly huffed at him, knowing the rest of the team could hear her thanks to the telepathic link now set up between them. _No. You are so nosey, Force._

_You're blushing,_ Flurrie teased.

_I am not!_

_Guys? Really?_ Silver Claw asked, sounding a little annoyed.

_He's right. We have to focus,_ Showstopper threw in. _We don't know what we're up against._

_That's more like it,_ Reboot replied, grateful for Silver Claw and Showstopper putting an end to the teasing. _Now, focus on the mission. We can't afford failure._

After a slight pause, Jay finally chimed in. _Do most girls on Earth try to have older men court them?_

_Jay!_

With that, the team went on watch. As the hours seemed to pass by slowly, they not only watched their surroundings but big, wooden boxes being removed from the trucks being put onto carts. The carts then took the boxes into the building, not to be seen again by the Titans. All were quite curious about its contents but none asked. At least, no one asked outwardly.

_So, what do you think he's transporting?_ Flurrie suddenly asked.

_There's no telling,_ Showstopper replied.

_Those boxes look big enough to hold bodies,_ Flurrie added.

_Guys! Come on! There's no way!_ Reboot scolded while trying to keep a conversation going with Alex. "But yes, Blackwood is a lovely city. I'd protect it with my life. I'm sure my teammates would do the same."

"I surely hope so," Alex replied. He then chuckled. "From what I've seen, two of you can do magic, right?"

_You never know..._ Force encouraged, trying to contain his chuckle but hearing Silver Claw snicker close by._ Anyway, this is a boring job anyway, Reboot. Let the kids have some fun._

_We are not kids!_ Flurrie and Showstopper chorused.

Reboot sighed and tried to tune out the voices of her team in her head and answer Alex. "No. Only one of us can."

"And that's the blue girl, correct?" He asked.

The blonde hero nodded. "Yes, Jay can."

"She has some interesting tattoos."

"I know."

"Is she alien?"

Reboot felt a weird suspicion in her stomach before slowly speaking, deciding silence might be the best way to continue on with this mission and so she quickly ended the converation. "I'm sorry, Mr. Brennan, but I can't say that for obvious reasons."

Alex let out a chuckle and patted her head. "Of course. My apologies."

The blonde nodded and quickly turned her attention back to the job at hand.

* * *

Barely an hour past midnight, the team finally wrapped up the mission. As they said their goodbyes to Alex, Flurrie let out a long yawn. With that as her signal, Jay created a blue platform for them to ride on and flew them back to the Tower. Alex watched as they flew away, waving his hand to them until they were out of view. He then lowered his hand and his eyes immediately hardened and he walked into the building, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Alright," He spoke in the phone. "They're here...Yes. I know...Yes, it was what you thought...I know. I'll keep an eye on it...Everything will be ready for your arrival. Do not worry." He then quickly hung up and walked over to one of the boxes, running a hand over it. "I'll have to be very careful with these."

"Boss!" One man called from the door. Alex looked at him, making the man feel a little unnerved but he continued. "Do you want us to move the cargo to a different room or leave them here?"

"Here is good," Alex replied. "Now go." With a wave of his hand, the man was gone, leaving Alex alone with the boxes. "Yes, not much longer now."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others but this guy needed to be introduce and this felt like the perfect way to do so. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'm looking for maybe three more civilians since I only have two so far. Normal school kids would be preferable!**

**One more thing, if you have your OC feeling any kind of attraction or hatred or something towards another character after any chapter or update, please PM me this! It would help a lot and I'd hate to pair up people that you don't think your OC would go for at all.**

**That's all for now! See you guys next time!**

**Alex Brennan belongs to **_DutchWriters2_**.**


	5. Visitors

**Hey guys! Bet you didn't think I'd get this out so quick, did you? Well, I didn't either but here it is!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are awesome! Anyway, you guys should also go check out ILoveTeenTitans2705's stories **_The Hospital_ **and **_Got to Believe_**! They look really good!**

**Anyway, this chapter is a special crossover with MC-Drakers' story mentioned last chapter. It's going to be great!**

* * *

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Five:_  
_Visitors_

"Alright, Bonnie," J.T. started, standing opposite from the blonde in the training room. "Seeing as you don't have much hand-to-hand combat experience, I think it'd be good if we got some practice in with you like I've done with everyone else so far."

"I don't feel like this will help," Bonnie replied.

"Trust me," J.T. said. "It will."

From the side, the rest of the team had taken a break from their training to watch on the little bleachers that were set up. North bounced up in her seat in excitement while Alex chuckled at her then looked back at the two in front of them. Garret was leaned back in his seat, thinking about what he should work on now. Annie stood off to the side, watching in case she needed to jump in if J.T. got carried away.

Bonnie nodded. "If you insist."

J.T. smirked and ran at her. Bonnie didn't move until the last minute, dodging his attack. He huffed. "No, Bonnie. This is not dodging practice, this is hand-to-hand combat practice. You can't dodge anymore."

"Fine," Bonnie sighed, turning to face him again.

He nodded and ran at her again as she got into a defensive position. He kicked his leg up at her, hitting her shoulder and knocking her back. He then threw a punch to her stomach, knocking her back once again. He then jumped back, giving her a chance to retaliate. She dove at him, a punch hitting him in the shoulder then a kick flew up, grazing the side of his face.

He smirked. "Good!"

He was about to go in for another attack but stopped when the alarm suddenly sounded. All looked at each other before they all ran out of the room and to their rooms to change.

* * *

At Blackwood City Park, a nineteen year old boy with short, spiky black hair with bangs who wore a black tank top with a weird symbol on it and an odd mask was running around and causing havoc. For bottoms, he wore brown pants along with black boots and a strange wristwatch. Not far from him, an eighteen year old girl with white hair and bright green eyes in a black and white suit was scaring random civilians.

"Dani!" The boy called. "A little more! We want them to get here quick."

The girl, Dani, nodded. "Got it, Drake!"

The boy, Drake, nodded and looked back around the park, wondering where the Titans were. He saw a slim sixteen year old girl run and hide behind a bench. Her long, black hair whipped around her head as the wind blew roughly through the park as she looked at him with brown eyes. She looked scared. Drake bit his lip and turned away to see some families hiding also.

"Serenity!" Drake looked over at a tall seventeen year old boy with black hair parted on the side. His blue eyes didn't show fear but confusion as he ran to the girl. He rose an eyebrow and watched him kneel down next to her, holding tight to a camera. He then handed her another camera, a smaller one from his pocket. "You got to get this!"

"This is not a part of the project, Spencer!" Serenity shouted back. "We need to get out of here."

Drake watched them for a few more minutes, wondering what they were up to, then turned quickly as a sudden blast of cold hit his back. He grunted and turned to see Flurrie standing not far from him. Dani stopped suddenly and looked over at him. Jay then landed beside her with the rest of the team on a blue platform of her own. They all then stared at him and Dani.

"Who are you?" Reboot shouted, stepping forward.

Drake smirked and started doing something on his wristwatch as Dani stepped up beside them. "The name's Drake and this here is Dani."

"What're you doing there?" Silver Claw questioned, glaring at his arm.

Force clenched his fists. "I rather not find out."

Silver Claw nodded and ran to him, Drake still looking at his wristwatch. "So, we have one human, two aliens-"

The dark haired Titan tackled him down into the concrete, causing him to shout in pain. Dani went to help but was blasted away by a blue blast into a tree. Quickly, Jay followed with Reboot and Flurrie right behind her. Drake pushed Silver Claw off finally and dodged an attack from his staff then jumped back as Force and Showstopper advanced to help their teammate.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Spencer shouted to Serenity as he filmed the fight. "I can't believe I'm getting all of this!"

Serenity glared at him. "Spencer! We need to get out of here! We could get hurt!"

"Yeah, but-" He began but was cut off when Serenity pulled him out of the way in time to dodge a green blast from Dani. "Alright! I'll film from the car window!"

"Spencer!" Serenity yelled, frustrated with him.

* * *

Drake huffed as Showstopper seemed to keep coming and going, teleporting from spot to spot. At least, that's what it seemed like to the dark haired boy. Every time he went to punch the short teen, he would instantly vanish and appear somewhere behind him or to his side. He shouted in annoyance and threw a kick in the air, once again missing its intended target.

_Good job, Showstopper!_ Force encouraged. _Silver Claw, while he's distracted, we have to come up with a good plan to stop this guy. We don't know what he can do._

Silver Claw nodded. _I got one. Attack._

The dark haired hero then took advantage of Drake's frustration and attacked him from behind, knocking his legs out from under him with his staff. Quickly, Drake grabbed the staff and flipped over Silver Claw's head and landed behind him on his feet and glared. He then ran at him, a punch ready but was knocked to the side with Silver Claw's staff again. This time though, Drake held onto the staff.

He smirked. "Nice try, but I got you this time."

"But not me!" Showstopper shouted from behind and delivered a blow to the head, knocking Drake from Silver Claw's staff. He then landed next to the older hero. "How was that?"

"Pretty good, squirt," Silver Claw compliment with a smirked.

Drake stumbled a little then glared at them. He then knelt down and touched the pavement and slowly his whole body seemed to be made of the material. He then stood back up and smirked at the surprised expression on Showstopper's face and the angered one on Silver Claw's. He then turned around quickly, seeing a car being flown at him just in time to punch its front end down into the ground so it didn't hit him.

He then glared at Force who suddenly ran at him, two large tree logs floating at his sides as weapons. He launched one at him but Drake easily dodged it but was nearly hit by the next one Force sent flying at him. He was then hit with another whack from behind of Silver Claw's trusty staff. However, this time, it had no effect and he turned around to smirk at the hero.

"Nice try," Drake commented and delivered a punch to him that sent him flying back. He then turned around and gave one to Force who had tried to attack him from behind. His wristwatch then did something odd and he smirked. "Oh yeah! Now we're talking!"

Showstopper stared at Drake as a light engulfed him. After a few moments, the light vanished to reveal a Force look-a-like. He gasped and stared at Drake, shocked. He looked over at Showstopper then at Force and Silver Claw, who were as shocked as their young companion was. Drake only smirked at them then ran at Showstopper, ready to try out his new form's abilities. Showstopper jumped back then started appearing and disappearing around Drake again.

Drake smirked and threw out his arms, lightning suddenly exploding around him and at the Titans. This time, he got Showstopper, catching him off guard with the attack, and knocking the smaller Titan out cold. Silver Claw shouted and ran to go get him but was forced back with another lightning attack directed his way. He growled at him before another log hit Drake from behind. Drake then turned his attention to his look-a-like, giving Silver Claw a chance to grab Showstopper and move him out of the way.

"You took my powers," Force stated, clenching his fist.

Drake smirked. "And what're you going to do about it?"

Force glared then ran at him.

* * *

Dani, once again, dodged another blast of ice from Flurrie by turning transparent. She giggled at the frustrated look on her face. Flurrie then flew up and tried to tackled her in the air but, once again, the attack went right through her. Reboot and Jay watched as the younger girl fell to the ground and growled in frustration at not being able to touch her opponent, much less get a blast of ice to hit her.

"What is she?" Reboot questioned, watching as Flurrie continued to chase Dani around in the air.

"A ghost," Jay replied. "We can't touch her as long as she keeps turning transparent."

"Not even your magic?" Reboot asked, looking at her now.

The blonde looked back at her. "I can try something..."

Reboot nodded. "Well, what is it?"

Jay turned from her and floated off to the sidelines of the battle and sat on the ground. After a moment, she floated up into the air and a book appeared in her lap. She opened it up and began to flip through its pages. Reboot huffed at her companion's silence but decided to turn her attention back to the battle, deciding to trust in Jay's plan, even if she felt like not sharing it.

"Ah! Reboot! Help!" Flurrie suddenly shouted, creating an ice shield just in time to block a green ray sent flying her way. "What's Jay doing?"

"Don't know," Reboot called, taking out her communicator and messing with it. "But until she gives us a signal of some sorts, we have to at least keep this one busy."

Flurrie scoffed and blocked another attack from Dani. She was then expectantly kicked by her as the white haired girl flew through the shield. Flurrie rubbed her jaw and glared at her then shot another blast of ice at her. She missed again but the girl screamed from shock as small wires suddenly wrapped around her ankle. She looked and saw a smirking Reboot below her with her communicator held out, the small wires coming from it.

Dani glared. "That's not going to stop me!" She then phased thought he wires, letting them fall uselessly on the ground.

Reboot huffed. "Dang it! Flurrie! This is hopeless!"

"Jay!" The red-head shouted, looking at the floating girl. "We could really use your help here!"

The blonde simply held up a hand, signaling for her to wait. Flurrie groaned and looked at Reboot, who kept trying to grab the ghostly girl.

_Guys,_ Jay's voice suddenly spoke through their heads._ Bring her closer to me, flying over me would be preferable._

_Are you sure?_ Reboot asked.

_Yes. Now get to work._

Reboot nodded and started to chase the girl towards Jay with Flurrie following her lead. From the sidelines, behind Jay, Spencer was slowly crawling closer to the fight with his camera, excited about getting a close up. A ways away, Serenity was trying to get him to come back over to the car so they could get out of danger. bviously, he was too caught up in the fight to bother listening to her warnings.

As Spencer ducked under a bush and scooted out further, his lens focusing on the fight. He then looked over at Jay, seeing a small wind kicking up the dirt around her in a circle as she muttered words under her breath, smoke seeming to wisp off the pages and into the air. "Wow..."

Jay glanced back at him suddenly, taking him by surprise. Her usual smile remained in place as she gave him a signal to stay quiet before turning back to her book. She then glanced up above her to see Flurrie and Reboot had successfully moved Dani over her head. She nodded and lowered her head and concentrated on the spell.

Flurrie flew back from Dani as she fired another shot at her._ Jay! Hurry up!_

_We can't handle her much longer!_ Reboot called back, dodging another attack. _We can't touch her!_

_Both of you, move._

Without a question, the two girls jumped back from Dani, making her look around, confused at them suddenly pulling back from her. She then looked down and her eyes widened as two, black clawed hands grabbed her and held her tight. She shouted, trying to phase through them, but was unable to, kicking desperately to escape.

Reboot looked over at Jay and saw the arms of the hands connected to the book's pages. "What was that?"

"A very handy spell," Jay replied as she set her feet back on the ground and held onto the book. She then leaned against Flurrie, trying to catch her breath as the tattoos on her body seemed to dim slightly. "I haven't had a lot of practice with it."

The red-head looked at her teammate, worried. "Jay?"

The blonde took a deep breath and forced herself to stand up. "I'm fine."

Flurrie looked at her then at Reboot who sighed. "Alright."

* * *

"Wow..." Spencer repeated from his hiding spot. He was then yanked up straight by an abrupt force. "Whoa!"

Serenity glared at him, holding onto his shirt. "Are you crazy? Wait, let me answer that for you. Yes you are!"

"Serenity, please, I'm sorry," Spencer apologized. He may have been a lot taller than her but he still didn't want to risk getting punched by her. "Just let me finish seeing-"

"No," Serenity scolded, yanking the ravenette back to the car. "We are leaving, now."

* * *

_So? What're we talking about now?_ Drake's voice called through Force and Silver Claw's heads.

Force cursed and pushed Drake back out again then looked to Silver Claw. _He keeps doing that!_

_How did he get a hang of that so quick?_ Silver Claw questioned, dodging a blast of lightning from Drake.

_Luck?_ Drake's voice popped back in again, a smirk clear on his face.

Force huffed and finally cut the connection completely, clenching his fist and sending a tree flying at Drake who cut it in half with a blast of lightning. Silver Claw then ran up behind him and kicked him in the back, making him stumble forward then turn around to face the hero. The masked hero then delivered a punch to his jaw, sending him back and into a lightning attack from Force, who smirked at their success.

Silver Claw also smirked. "Nice."

Showstopper slowly began to come to and looked at the fight. "What did I miss?"

"Showstopper!" Flurrie called, running over to him with the other girls following, Dani still held by the black hands.

Silver Claw and Force looked over at them. Drake quickly took advantage of the distraction and the next thing they knew, Silver Claw was being lifted into the air, struggling to get down. He was then as straight as a board, seeming to be binded by ropes or something. The team stared in shock as he struggled. Jay narrowed her eyes slightly, her grip on the book tightening. Dani then let out a scream of pain.

Drake looked at her, shocked. "Dani!"

Force took this moment to tackle him, breaking his concentration and setting Silver Claw free. Reboot ran over to check on him as Force wrestled the enemy on the ground. After a few moments, they were both on their feet again and were about to go at each other's throats when Flurrie froze Drake from his neck down. He struggled, but by now he was too exhausted to break free. He finally hung his head in defeat, a light engulfing him once again and turning him back to normal.

"Well, that was exhausting," Flurrie muttered.

Reboot nodded. "Yeah. But it's all over now."

Jay looked at Dani, seeing her struggle and grunt in pain, then looked at Drake, seeing him look up at Dani, starting to struggle more, getting angry. He then looked at Jay, glaring. Then the light was back and the sound of ice breaking reached their ears before the light vanished and a strange, six armed creature stood before them.

"Back up!" Reboot shouted, all of them moving just in time to dodge a punch from the beast. "Get ready for anything!"

Flurrie groaned. "I'm so tired though..."

"Then stand down," Jay said, seeing Drake glaring her way. "He wants to fight me. I'm the one holding the girl."

Before the others could say something, Jay tossed Showstopper her book and jumped out of another one of Drake's attacks. She landed a ways away from him and the team. He then ran at her but she blocked his attack with a blue shield. He threw another punch and again she blocked it before flipping back and away from him. He growled, his rage the only thing controlling him right now.

"Your affection for this girl makes you weak, not stronger," Jay stated suddenly, catching him off guard. "You will only fail in attacking me now with such rage built up."

Drake shouted and ran at her again. Jay sighed and leaned back just in time to dodge another punch before knocking his feet out from under him, making him fall back. By the time he got back up, he was bound by the same hands as Dani. Even in his new, stronger form, he couldn't break free from the hands. Jay walked over to him, her book back in her hands.

Drake glared up at her. "What are you?"

"Something you can never be and from a place not even you, the Legendary Alpha Osmosian, could visit," Jay replied. As Drake turned back to normal, his mask fell off, showing his shocked face at knowing his title. He was also able to see the confused expressions of her teammates. Jay turned from him and her teammates, her smile still in place as usual. "Come. Lets return home to question these two."

The team looked at each other. Then they looked at Drake. Flurrie blushed, surprised by how attractive he was. Reboot, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. She simply crossed her arms and glared at him like the rest of the team then followed Jay, heading home to hopefully figure this whole mess out.

* * *

After some questioning with the duo, which didn't really go anywhere, the team dropped the two off at the Blackwood's maximum security prison. They then headed home, needing a long night to rest after the exhausting battle they had with the odd duo. Quickly, they got out of their costumes and prepared to eat a big dinner.

While Annie was cooking, Alex was asking Bonnie all sorts of questions. "How did you know him?"

"I've only heard of him," Bonnie replied.

"How?"

"Stories about him sometimes get around from dimension to dimension."

"And that spell? How'd you know it?"

"My spell book."

"Do all of you spells-"

"Alex," Bonnie suddenly cut him off, ruffling his hair. "I can't answer all your questions tonight."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Flurrie then walked in. "It smells great, Annie."

Annie smiled at her. "Thanks."

* * *

Spencer sat quietly in his room, long after Serenity had left when they finished their project. He had surprised her when he shut up about the Titans for the rest of the time they had spent together that night. However, now that she was gone, he was looking over the footage he got of the fight earlier that day. Even for the fifth time watching it, he was still playing it back and watching certain parts, parts that fascinated him.

"Blackwood Titans," Spencer muttered, starting the fight all over again. He then smiled. "I hope we meet again." He then looked at the time and sighed, turning off his computer and heading to bed.

* * *

**And there you have it people! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think and such. You know, the usual.**

**Anyway...**

**Drake and this version of Dani belong to **_MC-Drakers_**.**  
**Spencer belongs to**_ me_**.**  
**Serenity belong to **_ILoveTeenTitans2705_**.**


	6. Schooled

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Six:_  
_Schooled_

With a groan, Annie collapsed onto her bed. It was an hour past midnight and she finally finished her ten page paper for her History class. Slowly, she rolled onto her stomach and pressed PRINT and listened as the sound of her printer starting up filled the silence of her bedroom. As she sat up, she looked around and had the faintest envy of her five teammates that were currently sleeping away in their nice beds in the Tower. However, she shook it off.

But it came back, this time it was more than a passing thought. It turned into an hour long thinking session. By the time her clock said it was three in the morning, she sighed and gave herself over to the unbeatable power of sleep, the final decision being made then and there.

* * *

"No."

Annie frowned at J.T.'s stern face before looking at the other faces of her teammates. Some showed confusions, another indifference, and some looked slightly scared. She then sighed. "Guys. Come on. You have no idea what you're missing out on."

"Yes, we do," Alex interrupted suddenly. "Annie, we can't be heroes and attend school at the same time. There's no point to it."

"Yes there is," Annie countered, her voice taking on an authoritative tone. "We can be more than heroes. Yes, it is our responsibility but there's more to us than the costumes and the powers. You can at least give it a chance." They all stared at her, some seeming to give the idea a second thought. "One day. That's all I ask."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll try it."

North then huffed. "Sure. Why not?"

"Well, it'd surely be an interesting experience," Garret said with a smile gracing his face. "Lets do it."

Alex sighed. "Whatever..."

J.T. saw that they were looking at him now. After a few moments passed, he crossed his arms and sighed. "Fine. One day."

"Yes!" Annie cheered. "I'll get in contact with Blackwood High School as soon as I can."

"Wait," North suddenly questioned. "Don't you go to some private school? Why don't we go there?"

"Well..." Annie began. "It takes a bit of money and then there would be a lot of paperwork and-"

"Okay," Garret interrupted. "We get it."

Annie nodded. "Right, now-" Again, she was interrupted but this time it was by the alarm going off. She looked at her team. "Titans, suit up!"

* * *

As the guards screamed and rolled on the floor of the Blackwood City Museum, a figure towered over their quivering forms. From the looks of it, nothing was wrong with them. The figure only stared at them sternly from behind her domino mask. Carefully, she stepped over them and approached the piece of artwork hanging on the wall. However, she looked past it to what hung on the wall next to it. A keypad.

As she carefully began to remove it from the wall, the screams from the guards began to quiet down. Then they were gone completely. Quickly, she turned, to only be met with a whack across the face with a staff. The keypad then seemed to jitter about before wires sprouted out from behind it and held her hands behind her back.

She cursed loudly as she was forced into the light and finally looked up at her captors. "Titans."

Reboot glared and looked over the girl. She was small but fit and looked to be about fifteen. She had short, brown hair pulled in a low ponytail. To go with domino mask, she wore a blue sweater with M/M on it in white. Along with that she wore burgundy pants, black sneakers, and a blue headband. "Who are you?"

"The name is Dell," She replied coolly.

Silver Claw huffed and looked at them. "More new villains. Great."

As the team seemed to be discussing her fate right in front of her, she shut her eyes and focused. She then opened them up and the next thing the heroes knew, they were on their knees and screeching. The wires fell from Dell's wrists and she quickly stood up, snatching up the keypad. She then looked at the team, watching them suffer from some invisible attack.

She smirked. "Enjoy the illusion, Titans." She then ran out.

"My skin! My skin!" Flurrie screamed. "It's on fire! Guys! We're on fire!"

Force growled and tried to focus. "Hang on! I-I can stop this!"

After a moment, Force cleared away the painful illusion from each of their heads with his telepathy. He panted, coming down from the horrible fear he'd just felt at being burnt alive. Looking at his comrades, they were doing the same. Once he straightened up, he looked at Reboot, awaiting her orders on what to do next.

"Uh..." Reboot groaned. "She's good. But we'll get her."

"Next time though," Showstopper stated suddenly. He then sighed. "She got away."

Jay nodded. "And with her abilities, it's practically impossible to trace her movements."

Reboot clenched her fists. She then groaned. "Fine then...Titans, lets head home."

* * *

The next day came too quick for most of the heroes. Now, too early in the morning for most of them, they stood in front of Blackwood City High School, excluding their leader. As the five stood side by side, they watched as students either laid about in the grass in front of the building or filed inside while talking with their group of friends. It was definitely a very interesting atmosphere. They didn't know whether to like it or to be repulsed by it because of all the different emotions that could be picked up from each teen among the crowd.

With a deep breath, Garret was the first to brave the walk through the crowd and up the stairs. Bonnie quickly followed with North and Alex seeming to cling to her side as she did so. J.T. scowled but followed the others, trying to ignore the few stares that were thrown the group's way. As they got inside, they looked to see it was like pretty much any high school with lockers lining the halls along with classroom doors and students going about their usual routine to get ready for classes.

"Now what?" J.T. asked suddenly.

Garret looked at a slip of paper that contained instructions Annie gave him. "Hmm...apparently we go to the front office first."

"Which is where?" North asked, looking around.

Alex sighed, annoyed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

After a lot of confusion and room hunting, the five heroes finally found their places. Sadly, the two youngest members of the team were separated from the older three by the grades they were placed in. With wails from North and slight pouting from Alex, they were sent on their way to their first class of the day, which, sadly, were also separate from each other. Garret, Bonnie, and J.T. were luckily together in their first class of the day.

As the trio took their seats together on the side of the classroom from the rest of the students, they noticed how the volume fluctuated for a moment from high to low. After a few moments, it reverted back to its previous volume as if nothing had happened. J.T. gave his two friends odd looks, which Garret returned. Bonnie had already pulled out a book from her messenger bag and began to read it quietly, deciding to ignore everything and everyone else.

J.T. attempted to do the same but was distracted by a group of kids in the back of the class that were obnoxiously loud. He growled slightly and turned to look. In the center of the group was a sixteen year old Japanese girl, talking to them all. Her skin was fair, her eyes blue, and her hair was long and silver. She wore a mini skirt to go with her shirt, tights, and tie. All over though, she looked quite scruffy.

"...And I was like, 'I do what I want!'" The girl laughed, causing the group around her to do the same.

J.T. only stared at her oddly before turning away and looking around the rest of the classroom. He then was surprised to spot the boy and girl they saw at the park a few days back. Serenity, the girl, had her long black hair in a loose ponytail today. She wore a blue shirt tucked into her short jean shorts and converses. A few seats away, Spencer, the boy, was busy playing with his camera. He wore a black and blue flannel shirt with a black shirt underneath with faded jeans and old sneakers.

The raven haired hero stared at them a little longer before looking back to his teammates. "Garret, I don't like this."

Garret sighed. "It's only for one day. Don't worry."

J.T. huffed. "I still don't like it." He looked down at his desk. After a moment, he noticed that the room had become a little quieter than before. He looked up and noticed the group of teens kind of throwing glances at him as the silver haired girl approached him. "What?"

She gave him a stern look, deep in thought it seemed. "I know you from somewhere..."

"I doubt that," J.T. replied.

"What's your name?" She asked before smirking. "I'm Amaya."

"J.T."

"Where are you from?"

"Bludhaven."

"Cool," She replied. She then glanced at the other two of the trio then back at him. "Who are your friends?"

J.T. glanced at the two and saw only Garret was partly listening to their conversation. "That's Garret and Bonnie."

"You related?" Amaya questioned further.

"Yes. Sort of...It's complicated."

The silver haired teen let out a laugh. "You're okay." She slid him a slip of paper across the desk. "You should definitely come to my party tonight." With that, she left him in slight confusion.

* * *

Annie sat quietly in her classroom, her mind racing. She tried to focus on the math lesson but her thoughts were mostly on her team right now. She was really worried about them. How she wished she was there right now to help them. There's no telling how they could be dealing with it. They were so used to crime fighting that she was sure they were a nervous wreck with being thrown back into school or being thrown in for the first time ever.

The only other thing that interrupted her thoughts on them were Dell. She was not happy with herself. She had allowed her to get away. As the leader, she took full blame of their failed mission the other night. There was no telling where she was now or when she'd show up again and it bothered her to no end, giving her serious headaches.

She clenched her hands into fists as the bell rang and quickly stood. "I'll just have to wait. But we will meet again, Dell."

* * *

"Bonnie!" North squealed and clung to the blonde's waist as the group of five entered the cafeteria. "I don't like it here! Lets go back to the Tower!"

"North! Shush!" Alex harshly whispered. "And you're over exaggerating. It's okay actually. I mean, I rather be fighting Cyclone than here but it's not horrible."

North only pouted from her seat opposite of the dark haired boy as Bonnie patted her hair, still reading her book though. The ice manipulator then looked at the three older heroes. "So, how has your day been?"

"I got invited to a party," J.T. answered.

"A party?" North gave him an excited look. "That sounds more like it! Lets go!"

J.T. only shrugged. "Maybe."

"Actually, it sounds like fun," Garret threw in, a smile on his face. "We should go. Annie would probably think it'd be a good idea too."

Alex chuckled. "Why not? Bonnie?"

The blonde looked up. "I'll attend."

* * *

By sixth period, almost all of them were getting used to things it seemed. As of now, Bonnie had found herself in Chemistry class, not finding enjoyment in this subject like she did with History though. However, she still listened. Seated beside her was Spencer, who seemed to keep looking at her. Though he thought she didn't notice, she most certainly did. By the middle of class, the teacher allowed them to begin with the project she explained.

As Bonnie got the materials sorted, Spencer began to talk to her as he tried to get his stuff together also. "So, you're Bonnie, right?"

"Correct."

"You like Blackwood so far?"

"Yes. It's quite a lovely city."

The raventte sighed. "Uh...you have any hobbies? Other than reading that huge, old book of yours of course."

She stopped and looked at him square in the eye, surprising him slightly and making his breath catch in his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh..." He tried to speak but his eyes were too busy staring at her shockingly bright blue ones that were so familiar. After a moment, she gave him and a look and he shook himself out of his stupor and spoke. "I-I was just wondering if you liked, you know, film and stuff?" He asked, pointing towards his camera nearby.

She nodded, slightly amused by how awkward he acted. "Yes, I find it enjoyable."

"Well, you could join the Film Club then, I mean, if you want..." He replied, finally looking back at his materials.

Bonnie returned her eyes back to her project and chuckled slightly. "I might. Are you in it?"

"Yeah! I'm the president," He replied quite proudly, feeling a little more comfortable now.

"Then we'll see," She replied and looked at him once again. "My schedule's kind of crazy though so I can't promise you anything."

Spencer nodded and with that, they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

J.T. found himself and Alex in P.E. North was in their class too but wasn't really in their class. Apparently she was in a class of just girls or something. He didn't really care to be honest. All he knew right now is that he was busy protecting the smaller teen from huge, rubber balls during the current game that was being played. Though Alex didn't really need his protection, he still felt the need to look out for his comrade. He assumed it was a force of habit since they were always watching each other's backs when on missions.

* * *

North stared oddly at Amaya's hair as she ran the trail behind her. The color was definitely different and it really made her stand out in a crowd. Since J.T. told her about the girl, this feature helped locate her. As the girl's hair kept flying around, occasionally flying too close to North's face, she looked at her closely. She was excited for the party still but was now thinking about being cautious. Would there be drinking and such at this party? She didn't know how she felt about that. Or how Annie would if they got her to go with her. By the end of the trail was reached and they turned back around to run back, she had decided she was still going.

* * *

Garret stood quiet in his class, not sure why they were being taught how to cook a batch of cupcakes. From what he was informed about school from Annie, this was not something you normally learned. However, he saw no reason to complain because he was actually enjoying this. Especially the smell that was currently coming from the oven when the instructor opened it up to see the fruit of his work.

Serenity stood beside him as the teacher complimented his skills before moving on. She sighed, looking at her own batch, which was badly burned. The brunette noticed the younger girl's gloomy mood and patted her shoulder. "Practice makes perfect."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

* * *

When the five Titans walked into their living room that afternoon, they were surprised to see their leader already there. She was running around the room, looking in corners and under things with a trash bag full of something. They watched her with confused looks for a few minutes before she finally noticed them. She huffed and dropped the bag, taking a seat on the couch.

"You okay?" Garret asked as he walked over with the rest.

"No! No wonder I've been feeling weird in here the last few days. There are camera all over the place!" Annie hollered.

"Cameras?" Alex asked, shocked.

Annie nodded. "Yeah...but don't worry. I got rid of them. Anyway...how was your first day of school?" The blonde asked, quickly turning to look at them, excitement clear on her face now.

"We got invited to a party," J.T. informed as he sat beside her.

"A party?" She questioned.

North nodded and also took a seat by her leader. "Yep! And we're going! What about you?"

"I don't know..." Annie replied.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" North pleaded.

Garret nodded then snickered. "Come on. Even Bonnie agreed to go."

"Well, alright," Annie agreed reluctantly.

* * *

The music blared at a deafening volume in the small apartment. However, none of the teens were bothered by it as they let their bodies move to the music. Some weren't quite aware of their surroundings and randomly bumped into other people or objects close by. Others were off to the sides, talking to their friends and having a good time anyway.

Except for Spencer.

"Hey! Excuse me! Please be careful!" He called, trying to protect himself from being trampled on, even though he was taller than most of the people here. He shouted when he slammed into the host herself after a moment. "Oh, sorry!"

The silver haired girl huffed. "Whatever..." She then walked off, her mind too busy right now to focus on the weirdo that had run into her. Right now, she was trying to find that guy she invited early. After about ten more minutes of searching, she spotted him arriving.

With a group of friends.

"What the...?" She questioned but quickly pulled on a smile and went to greet him. "Hey!"

J.T. looked at her. "Hey."

"It's kind of loud in here!" Annie called.

"Yeah, I know, Mom," Amaya replied sarcastically. She then grabbed J.T.'s hand. "Dance with me." He was then dragged off.

"And we never saw him again!" North shouted before looking around then smiling, grabbing Alex and Garret. "I found the chips and dip! Lets eat!"

As she dragged those two off, Annie and Bonnie gave each other curious looks before Bonnie chuckled. "This is really strange."

Annie nodded. "I know. I'm human and I don't even understand it most of the time."

Bonnie chuckled again but stopped when Spencer suddenly approached them. "Hey, Bonnie! I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Likewise," Bonnie replied, her eyes turning to him.

"Having fun?"

"Yes. If standing around wondering why humans are so weird is fun."

Spencer chuckled, thinking she was joking. "Nice one."

From the sidelines of this conversation, Annie watched curiously. She was also quite amused, a small smile coming to her face. She then held out her hand to the dark haired teen. "I'm Annie by the way."

Spencer looked at her and smiled back and shook her hand politely. "Nice to meet you. I'm Spencer."

"I see you know Bonnie," Annie began. "How, if I may ask?"

"We have a lot of classes together," Spencer replied.

Annie nodded, chuckling slightly. "I see. Well, it's good to hear she's making friends outside our group."

* * *

As Amaya danced, J.T. awkwardly moved with her. He wasn't quite crazy about this. However, he had to admit, this girl was quite cute so he tried to speak with her. "So, what do you like to do? Other than party that is."

The girl chuckled. "Well, I have quite the collection of video games."

"Really?" J.T. asked, smiling slightly. "Can I see?"

"Sure," She replied and pulled him through the crowd. They came to an area with a TV that was less crowded. She knelt down beside it and began to show him multiple game cases. "This one is my favorite though." She said, handing him a dark colored case.

J.T. looked at it and smiled. "I really like this one too."

"Seriously?" Amaya asked, blushing slightly. She then smiled. "It's nice to meet someone else who's interested in the same stuff." He stared at her curiously for a minute, silence filling the empty space between them. She then coughed and picked up another title. "Have you ever played this?"

He quickly turned his attention from her eyes to the case. "Yeah. It's not as good as its sequel though."

"Dude! The sequel sucked!" Amaya shouted.

J.T. laughed. "No way! It was awesome!"

"Are we even talking about the same game?"

"I don't think so. The story was awesome."

"Okay, I'll give it that but its setup and stuff was trash!"

"Hmm...they weren't the best but they weren't trash."

After a few minutes of the two bickering over titles some more, the dark haired teen felt his communicator buzz in his pocket. He apologized real quick before moving far enough away to look at his communicator without her seeing it.

* * *

North happily ate away at the chip bowl with Garret as Alex supervised. After a moment though, he pulled out his communicator and looked at it. He then returned his attention to his friends. "Hey! Guys! We have to go!"

North stopped and looked at him. "Why?"

"Dell's back," He replied.

Garret furrowed his brows and dropped his chips. "Lets go!"

* * *

The Titans arrived in front of Blackwood City's local computer shop just in time to see Dell attempting to leave with a whole bag of computer parts. Reboot glared and threw her arm out, causing the parts to suddenly start vibrating in the bag, catching Dell off guard. The next thing she knew, she was having a strong shock being sent through her body from the parts.

She dropped the bag and finally looked to the heroes. "Titans! Always in the way!"

"You're not getting away this time, Dell!" Reboot shouted. "Titans! Go!"

The team ran forward and instantly got to work. Jay quickly created a magical bubble around them all, making it impossible for any of them to leave the fight now. Flurrie quickly froze her feet, taking her by surprise.

The villain glared. "Uh! Fine then!" She focused on the Titans again like before. Instantly, they fell to their knees. She smirked as the magical bubble seem to fade and she quickly broke away from the ice. "Ha! I guess I will get away again this time!"

"No...you...won't!" Force screamed, his telepathic abilities fighting off the illusion in his head. He then ran at Dell, throwing a punch at her, which she dodged. "Don't underestimate the Teen Titans!"

Dell snorted and jumped back, sending a kick to his chin, knocking him back. Force landed on his feet though and lifted up the bag of parts and threw it at her, knocking her over. While he distracted her, he was also pulling his teammates out of the illusion as well. After a few moments of fighting, he had successfully done so before he was finally thrown back with a surprisingly strong punch from Dell.

Once Jay returned to her feet, she recreated the bubble and stood back, working on a spell to permanently protect them from the illusions for the rest of the fight. Showstopper grabbed Flurrie's arm and vanished with her while Silver Claw and Force continued fighting her with Reboot using the bag of parts as her weapon choice.

As Dell successfully dodged a constant wall of fists, she felt a weird sensation at her feet and looked down. She gasped, seeing her feet frozen. She looked behind her to see Showstopper standing with a smirking Flurrie. "No!" Quickly, she tried to create an illusion to stop them but failed. "What? What's happening? What'd you do?"

Reboot smirked. "Your illusions are useless. Face it. You lose."

Dell glared at them for a moment before she began to tremble then hugged herself and sank down as far as she could onto the ground. "I just want to go home..."

The heroes looked at each other oddly. Force then spoke. "Where's home?" She simply shook her head though and remained quiet. He sighed and looked at the rest of his team then Reboot. "Well?"

"We're done here," Reboot replied. She then looked at Jay who nodded and placed Dell into a magical sphere. "Good. We better take her there ourselves though. Lets go."

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes!"

"The Titans are so cool!"

"Force's the coolest!"

"Did you see Reboot?"

"I ship Flurrie and Showstopper! They're so cute!"

Amaya watched as her friends crowded around the TV to watch the most recent Titan's fight. From what she could see, they had just defeated a new villain named Dell and were currently taking her to jail themselves. She frowned and snorted at the TV. She then turned a hard glare onto the floor. "The Titans are nothing. They'll only disappoint us like everyone else does."

* * *

**There! It's done! Oh my gosh! I'm so tired!**

**But anyway, there you have it folks! With this, you should hopefully see more of their civilian lives. So, tell me what you guys think and send in more school kids to be in class with them. That'd be cool! Also, send in kids to be in Annie's private school! Though I think I'll only really accept like four more at this point.**

**But as always, I hope you enjoyed it and please tell what you think in a review.**

**Amaya belongs to **_MarluxiaSasakiDoom_**.  
Dell belongs to **_FrozenFlamingFire_**.**


	7. Dark Force

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Seven:_  
_Dark Force_

"Garret! You can cook?" North asked dramatically as she stared at the brownies being pulled out of the oven by the alien. Her eyes were big with hunger for the treat but her amazement was still clear in her voice. "Since when?"

The brunette chuckled as he set the plate down. "Ever since I started that cooking class. It's actually really helpful."

North nodded then looked back at the brownies. "Can I have one?" With a nod from Garret, the red-head practically squealed as she cut herself a piece then ran over to Annie and Alex, who, at the moment, were looking over something on their huge computer. "How's it going, detectives?"

Alex looked at her and smiled. "You got some brownie on your face."

As North rid her face of the sweet's remains, Annie began to speak. "We were looking over the stuff about the cameras. The house we checked out the other day that we traced their signal to belonged to Cyclone it seemed."

"Thank goodness he didn't see anything important...right?" North questioned.

Annie chuckled and nodded. "Right."

"How did you figure out it was Cyclone?" J.T. suddenly asked as he looked up from his magazine.

"I spotted some of his clothes that were obviously his left around," Alex replied then snickered. "Villains don't normally keep a tidy hideout."

"Well, they're gone now so there's no need to worry," Garret said as he walked into the living space to join his comrades. He took up a seat next to Bonnie, who was reading her book, and looked at their leader. "Lets talk about school."

"Like?" North questioned, not too keen to talk about the subject it seemed.

"Like how Bonnie met a boy?" Annie giggled, giddy like a mother.

The blonde looked up from her book, a slight amused smile in place. "Or J.T.'s new girl friend."

"Girlfriend?" Annie questioned.

J.T. groaned and shook his head, nudging Bonnie. "She's not my girlfriend. Amaya is just a friend."

"Sure," Alex replied, not sounding convinced.

The dark-haired teen huffed. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Like...?" North offered as the alarm suddenly went off, however, this alarm sounded different from their usual one. The red-head jumped up with the rest of her teammates and looked around. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means...that!" Annie screamed as she pointed out the window, a large ship flying fast towards their tower over the waters. "Bonnie!"

"Already on it," Bonnie replied and dissolved away before coming back together into a solid form again right outside the window, floating before them. With her eyes lighting up, the sorceress created a spherical shield in front of the tower, causing the ship to turn upward to avoid crashing. The girl nodded as she began to have her hero attire manifest on her as she floated up to the roof to cover the whole tower. "They are not getting in here."

* * *

Inside, the other five heroes had already taken on their alter egos and begun heading to the roof, all the while wondering who this could be. They had no enemies from other worlds yet. Well, other than that dimension jumping kid, but they were informed he'd vanished days ago and they had assumed he went back to his home. They were positive he didn't have a ship either. So who could it be?

As Reboot hurriedly pushed the door open and ran out onto the roof, she immediately noticed the lack of wind blowing on them from the sea. She looked around and saw Jay's shield fully protecting the Tower. She nodded. "Good job, Jay. Where'd the ship go?"

"It crashed into the forest," The blonde replied.

They looked towards the forest, seeing the evidence before them. Multiple trees had snapped and fallen from the force of the large, foreign ship landing on them suddenly. They stood no chance. The ship wasn't too far from them to make out its slight shape, smoke already towering into the air over the huge, metal pod like machine.

"What is that thing?" Flurrie questioned.

Force suddenly spoke. "That's no thing. That's my brother." The team stared at him, shocked. "He's found me..."

* * *

Out of the metal pod came a man of about twenty-one years of age it appeared. The man looked a lot like Force, even wearing similar black clothing, except his eyes were red with rage seeming to swim through them. He jumped from the ship and gave it a hard look. A look that seemed like it was about to discipline the ship as if one would discipline a child who had been caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar.

However, he quickly turned away from it, having other business to deal with. He set his eyes on the T shaped tower up ahead, his features seeming to get harder in his face. "Finally. I've found you."

* * *

"Your brother? You have a brother?" Reboot frantically questioned, looking at him, still in shock while the rest of the team stood back and watched. "And the face you're making! It's not a happy one! Oh my gosh! He's evil, isn't he?"

Force rubbed his neck, looking anywhere else but at his leader. "Well...yeah."

"Force!"

"And he wants to kill me..."

"What?"

"Why?" Showstopper asked, confused and terrified at the same time, his eyes moving to the smoke tower in the air. "You're brothers...why would he want you dead?"

"Seriously?" Flurrie shouted. "I know there's sibling rivalry, but you two are taking it to a whole new level!"

Silver Claw sighed. "Is he going to try and kill us too?"

"I don't know..." Force admitted then finally looked from his feet to the eyes of his team.

"Force," Jay suddenly spoke up, her hand still raised, keeping the shield over the Tower. "Tell us what happened between you and your brother."

The brunette stared at her hard before sighing in defeat. "Fine...But I'll have to take it back from the beginning. I was born on a planet named Primus into the royal family, the second prince of the planet at the time..."

"Prince?" Flurrie and Showstopper practically shouted.

Force nodded, a slight smile coming to his face. "Yeah, former prince more like it though. I was born during my race's extermination. My parents sent me to Tamaran where I was taken in with open arms and trained. However, it wasn't years later until I discovered I had an older brother who also survived our race's extinction. However..."

"He wants to kill you," Silver Claw finished.

"Yes," Force replied, an agitated sigh escaping his lips.

"Why though?" Reboot questioned.

"Well," Force continued. "Dark Force, that's what he calls himself, is convinced that our parents loved me more than him. So, out for revenge, he wants to kill me." He sighed and looked back out at the ship. "You guys stay here. I'm putting an end to this game of cat and mouse. Now."

"Force," Reboot began, grabbing his wrist. "You listen to me. Back then, you didn't have us. You didn't have a team. Well, now you do. And we're not letting you do this on your own."

Showstopper nodded. "Where you go, we go."

The former prince stared at the five teens before him. They were ready to stand by him and fight one of the most dangerous beings he'd ever known. They were willing to put their lives on the line to help him, protect him. He could have cried. He almost did. However, he held back tears and simply sighed, placing his hands on his hips in a way that suggested he had given in to a child's silly demands.

"Well, if you really want to..." He began.

Silver Claw smirked, taking off his ring and transforming it into his signature staff. "Come on, princey. Lets go kick your brother's butt."

"Hey. I don't like that name," Force pouted.

"Well," Flurrie giggled as she flew up. "You're stuck with it."

Reboot looked to Jay. "Lower the shield. We're moving in to attack."

Jay nodded and swiped her hand away, the shield dissolving into a mist and then swirling around her hand. "Force, should I send him a warning message first?"

The alien smirked at her. "Go ahead."

The blonde's hand then formed a fist with the mist becoming solid around it. She then swung it out into the direction of Dark Force. After a moment, it hit its target, knocking him back into the trees just as he had emerged from them. "Titans one. Dark Force zero."

Reboot smirked. "Alright! Titans! Go!"

* * *

Dark Force groaned as he sat up from the sudden attack. He then growled like an animal and jumped up, looking around, this time being more cautious. He now knew his brother wasn't alone. He then headed out of the trees again, being sure to dodge any strange attacks heading for him this time. However, he wasn't greeted with a face of blue energy this time. Instead, he came to face not only his brother but five other teens.

He snorted. "What's this? Have you assembled a team?" He smirked. "They cannot help you, little brother."

Force glared. "You don't know what they can do."

"Let me see then," Dark Force snarled and threw out his hand, causing three large trees that had been knocked over earlier to come hurtling towards them.

The six teens scattered out of the way and stood ready for his next attack. As more trees began to be lifted from the ground, the six got ready to attack. However, Force surprised them as he ran forward and dodged his brother's trees before throwing his arm at him, a bolt of lightning aimed straight for him.

"You have to try harder than that, brother!" Dark Force screamed, summoning red lightning to counter his brother's. From the strength of it, Force was thrown back and into Flurrie. "I was always the better fighter."

Force glared. "You won't win this."

Dark Force's eyes seemed to brighten as he floated up in the air along with more trees and even some boulders this time. "We'll see."

As more objects and lightning were thrown at the team, they continued to dodge and block the attacks as best as they could. With each shield Flurrie made, they'd only break or burst from the lightning and Jay's shield's weren't much help either seeing as her focus was also on trying to protect their home. Silver Claw seemed to be dodging them quite well as Showstopper transported from spot to spot, getting closer to Dark Force as he did so.

That left Reboot to rely on Force in deflecting the objects away from her and himself. As the blonde whipped her head to look at him, he could see her eyes screamed for something that he knew they didn't. "You got anything?"

"No!" Force shouted, looking throughout the battlefield, trying to get a plan. Then it hit him. It was so simple. "Wait! I got something!"

"Anytime then!" Silver Claw shouted as he got a deep gash from a tree branch. He growled as he grabbed his shoulder, trying to ignore the sudden pain. "We really need it! Like, now!"

Force nodded and looked to his brother, his eyes beginning to lighten up also. "Showstopper! Keep doing with you're doing, except take Flurrie with you! Silver Claw, you help Reboot dodge things! Jay, close us in!"

The blonde sorceress stared at him for a moment before creating a spherical shield around the fight. Now no one was going anywhere. Silver Claw moved to Reboot, starting to block things with her. Showstopper appeared beside Flurrie and wrapped an arm around her and the two vanished. Force watched his team get to work as his attention was turned back to his brother. He held out his hands, causing most of the objects to become still in the air. However, they still shuttered awkwardly. His eyes then looked to his brother's.

_Mother and Father would hate to see us fighting!_ Force's thoughts screamed through Dark Force's head.

_It doesn't matter what they think anymore! They're dead with everyone else!_ Dark Force screamed back.

_What happened to you? What made you this monster?_

_You._

Force gripped his head, feeling his brother's presence become stronger in his head. However, he noticed some objects falling to the ground. He was distracted now. Good. Now all that was left was for Flurrie and Showstopper to take care of the rest.

* * *

Flurrie stared around at the frozen scene. This was amazing. Not a sound was heard but her and Showstopper's breathing as they dashed closer to the opponent. After a few more seconds, everything began moving again and loud noises filled her ears again, her hands clutching tighter to Showstopper's shoulders as they stopped and quickly dodged a tree branch.

Only a moment later, the scene froze once again and they were on the move again, getting closer. "Wow...Showstopper! This is amazing!"

The dark-haired boy smirked as he focused on Dark Force. "Thanks!"

"Alright! What's the plan?" Flurrie asked, curious as to why they were seemingly hopping closer and closer to the villain.

"Once we get close enough, you'll freeze him," Showstopper replied, deducing that this was Force's plan. He threw a glance over at the brunette. "Hmm...it seems he has his brother good and distracted. That's why he hasn't put any effort into really stopping us yet."

Flurrie nodded as things began moving again and they stopped to dodge another object. "Alright! I think we're close enough!"

Showstopper nodded and grabbed his pocket watch again, freezing time. "Quickly!"

The red-head nodded and held out a hand to Dark Force, ice blasting out of her hand and onto the ground before gripping up around the villain's legs. By the time she reached his thighs, time started again. "Uh oh..."

His red eyes pulled away from the telepathic battle with his brother to look at the two youngest Titans. He glared. "No!" Immediately, a barrage of trees and boulders hurdled at them.

"No!" Force shouted.

Flurrie and Showstopper raised their arms, preparing for the impact of the attack that advanced quickly to them. However, the impact never came. After a moment, the two looked up to see Jay in front of them, a blue shield protecting them both. They stared at the older girl in shock before her eyes turned to them suddenly, signalling them to go.

Showstopper nodded and grabbed his watch again, stopping time once more and running closer to Dark Force with Flurrie hanging onto him. Quickly, she continued freezing him, this time getting to his chest before time began again. The villain let out a scream and began to cause the ice to crack, his entire focus on his escape.

Force smirked and quickly turned to Jay. "Now!"

The blonde nodded and threw her hand out at him. The shield that covered them all turned into a mist before rushing to Dark Force, swirling around him and covering him, his enraged screams being the only thing they heard for a few moments as the last objects in the air fell to the ground. After a moment, the mist pulled out and formed a spherical cage for the alien.

Force stared at his trapped brother as he banged against the shield, his red eyes piercing through at them all. The brunette then sighed in relief and fell to his knees at the sight. "It's over..."

* * *

"Today the Titans of Blackwood City have faced and defeated their first attack on their home," A young newswoman reported from Alex's screen. The brunette man leaned back on his couch, a small glass filled with scotch held tight in his hand as he paid close attention. "To many, this means that the Titans are being recognized by not only our city and world's own villain's but also those of other worlds. Many speculate that this strange attacker is related to Force because of their similar appearance. However, no comments over this subject have been given by the Titan or his comrades. Many also think..."

As the green-eyed man turned down his TV, hearing all he'd like to hear from the woman, he put his glass down and sat up, a groan escaping his lips. "They're attracting attention...She will not be happy about this."

* * *

**Ta da! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Things have been crazy around here lately! But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to see you guys next time!**

**Dark Force belongs to **_SpectreFanchin10._


	8. Lanterns

**Again, thank you all for the wonderful feedback you keep giving me! It helps me keep writing and wanting to do better not only for myself but for you guys! Anyway, today's chapter will be featuring two of my most favorite OCs I've ever created, along with Jay of course. But I hope you like them and the chapter...so enjoy!**

* * *

_Blackwood Titans_

_N0M0R3_

_Chapter Eight:_  
_Lanterns_

As the doors to the main room opened, Alex's ears heard the sound of a beautiful voice singing a soft tune as the smell of eggs filled the air. He looked over and saw Annie at work at the stove but also being the source of the song. As quietly as he could, he moved to the counter to sit and listen to the blonde's song, being sure not to disturb her.

_Because I am stronger with you standing With me, Lord,_  
_Than if I were ever to stand on my own  
Without someone standing in my corner  
Looking out for me and being the only person  
Who actually knows-_

The leader of the Blackwood Titans stopped abruptly as her phone suddenly went off in her pocket and she checked the time and jumped. "Oh! I'm going to be late!" Quickly, she turned and saw Alex. "Alex? How long have you been there?"

"Not long," He replied. "I didn't know you could sing."

Annie smiled. "Well, I don't like to brag. Being prideful is not a good trait to have." She then turned off the stove and quickly transferred the eggs to a plate near by then set the plate on the counter. "Here are the eggs for breakfast for everyone and there's some grits you guys can also make up real quick in the cabinets. I got to go."

"Where to?" Alex asked as she headed to the door. "It's Saturday."

She stopped and looked at him, her smile still in place. "I have a recording session." And with that, she was gone.

"Recording session?" Alex questioned, confused.

* * *

With cat-like agility, a blazing red form bounced from wall to wall of the two buildings standing opposite of each other. The form was a small girl, about fifteen. As she landed on the ground, creating a small crater, her golden eyes glared out of the alley and to the road where the oblivious citizens passed by without even taking notice of the stranger in their city. She flipped her black, shoulder length curly hair and turned from the road, disgusted.

"What idiots!" She called and flew up into the air and out of the alley then onto the top of one of the buildings, landing by a boy of about nineteen years of age. "Right?"

He sighed, his complete green eyes looking down at the city as he messed with a piece of his messy auburn hair. He then pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "They're not idiots."

The girl huffed and looked at him sternly, though it didn't affect him. She then sighed and sat by him. "Whatever..."

"Why are we here?"

"You know why. I want to get the attention of the Titans here."

"Why?"

"So I can get the attention of the Brotherhood. If I bring them the Titans here, they might offer me a spot. No! They will!"

The boy sighed.

* * *

"What're you reading, squirt?" Alex looked up from his book to Garret with an annoyed look. You think helping a guy defeat his evil brother would get you a better nickname. Guess not. "Is that one of Bonnie's books?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to see if maybe one of these spells might tell me something about my pocket watch."

Garret leaned over to look at the book, seeing a bunch of weird symbols. "...See anything?"

"Just a bunch of doodles," Alex muttered as he shut the book and set it aside.

North groaned as she slid onto the couch beside Alex. "I know, right? I can't read ony of the books she has..."

Bonnie was suddenly in front of the three, seated on the table. "Maybe I can teach you someday then."

Garret smiled at that. "That'd actually be cool. Could I then be able to use magic?"

"Not a chance," The blonde replied and leaned back on the table.

J.T. looked up from his magazine to the four then looked back down. He wasn't in a talking mood right now. Thank goodness Annie wasn't there because she would make him talk and he was not a fan of that. After a few more minutes filled with chatter and friendly laughter and silence from J.T., the crime alert went off and Garret rushed to the computer.

"Whoa! We need to get to town now! There's a big destructive force in the middle of the city!"

* * *

As Jay flew Silver Claw, Showstopper, and Force on a blue platform to the city, Flurrie flew beside the older teen. Quietly, they were all trying to imagine what the destructive force could be. Flurrie was sure it was Dark Force again. However, Force informed her again and again that he was positive his brother was locked away and couldn't get out this quickly if he tried.

"Then who?" Flurrie groaned, desperate to know.

"Most likely an enemy we haven't faced before," Silver Claw replied.

Showstopper nodded. "Most likely..."

"Do you think we'll be okay without Reboot?" Flurrie asked.

Force nodded. "Yeah. The original Titans have five on their teams and they normally did very well. The reason for teams now having six members on them was for times like this where one can't be present."

"Hmm...that's a good idea," Showstopper muttered.

As the team landed down on a roof near the sound of metal crashing against metal, they looked over to see what was going on. There, the golden eyed girl stood in the middle of the wreckage. Her grey skin see revealed she was indeed alien. She wore a sleeveless red top that stopped under her chest with a hood that currently sat on top of her head and was trimmed with black along with cat ears that were tipped black sewn onto the top of the hood. For bottoms she wore red shorts with black trimming and red, knee-high boots with red gloves that had black claws on them.

However, none of this caught their attention. What did was the red energy coming off her like flames of a fire. The small girl then threw out her arm with her fist extended out and a red blast left the red ring on her finger, sending a car flying back. Immediately, they knew exactly what they were up against.

"A Red Lantern," Jay muttered, crossing her arms. "Don't see one of those everyday."

Force shook his head. "Nope. What is she doing here?"

"Other than breaking our city, that is," Flurrie added.

Silver Claw tightened his grip on his staff. "It doesn't matter. She's going down."

The five nodded and moved down to the road, being careful to not get the raging girl's attention. As she let out another cry for war, she released a powerful blast from her ring to knock down two more cars into a nearby building. She then chuckled but stiffened suddenly for a moment. Quickly, she turned around, her golden eyes turning to the Titans.

_She's seen us,_ Force's voice suddenly said through the other four's heads. _We need a plan and quick._

_I think we_ should- Showstopper started but was instantly cut off.

_We need to cut her off from the rest of the city first,_ Silver Claw suddenly spoke up, watching the glaring girl seeming to size up the new opponents. _She could destroy it all in only a few hours._

Jay nodded and flew forward immediately. _I'll take care of that._

As she sped towards the opponent, the other four prepared to back her up in case of something. However, they were caught off guard when the girl flew forward at a shocking speed towards the advancing blonde. Jay halted instantly and threw up a shield just in time to block a giant, red claw wrapped around the Lantern's arm aimed for her. Through the transparent blue energy, golden eyes glared into still blue ones.

The shield then pushed her back instantly and formed around her in a spherical cage. "She's fast."

Force nodded and looked around then to Showstopper. "People are still around. Get them out of here."

"What?" The dark-haired hero questioned. "I can help the fight! I can-"

"Get the people," Force interrupted then rushed towards Jay with Silver Claw.

Showstopper huffed. "Whatever..."

Flurrie patted his shoulder then followed behind the boys as Showstopper got to work. As he moved people out of the way, he watched as the dark haired girl used her red claws to rip into the blue energy of the cage and force her way out. He was shocked. He had no idea that anyone could do that. He needed to get in there.

_Force, I really think-_

_Jay! Block in the area and focus completely on the shield! Flurrie, she's fast. Try to stop her in ice,_ Force called out commands in their minds. _Me and Silver Claw will attack her head on._

Jay nodded and locked them all under a dome. She stood near the edge, keeping her hand on the dome, sure she won't escape this time. Meanwhile, Flurrie flew about the girl, blasting ice at her but always getting blocked by a red shield that was thrown up just in time. The boys weren't having much luck either with getting an attack on the girl.

"That's it!" She suddenly screamed and slammed Flurrie into the dome with a giant, red mallet. As the red-head fell, she turned just in time to back flip away from an attack from Force. "Nice try. Lightning won't get me."

"Who are you?" Silver Claw screamed, frustrated.

A toothy smirk appeared on her face as the claws returned around her arms. "My name is Moona and I've come here specifically for you all."

Silver Claw glared and ran at her, swinging his staff at her. She ducked then spun around to face his back and aimed her claws at him. He turned quickly, blocking the attack with his staff. However, she suddenly lifted him then threw him back and into the dome. Her golden eyes then moved to Force, who stared in shock.

"Hmm...You look familiar..." Moona stated suddenly.

Force gave her an odd look, thinking. "Wait...you're-"

He was cut off when her claw suddenly struck him, pushing him back into he dome. He groaned and stared at her as she advanced towards him, her small form seeming to tower over him. "I remember who you are now. The lost prince, taken in by Tamaran like many." She rose her claw. "Too bad it was all for nothing."

"Hey!" Moona stopped and turned to see Showstopper had entered the dome. "Step away from him."

She smirked and stomped her foot on Force's chest, making him shout. "Away...or on, short stack?"

Showstopper glared. "I said, step away!"

He was then suddenly in front of her and threw a punch at her. Moona ducked down just in time. However, he was suddenly behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her forward. She growled and turned to face him but he had moved again. She looked around seeing him appearing and disappearing all throughout the dome. What was he?

"Watch it, short stack!" He suddenly called from behind and hit her with a pipe he found lying around. She fell to the ground and rubbed her head. He glared down at her. "Want to try again?"

She shouted and threw her fist at him. He jumped back and looked in shock as her fist created a small crater where he just was. However, he remained calm. She wasn't going to scare him. He continued appearing and disappearing around her, unaware of the whole team watching him. He then brought on a barrage of strikes with the pipe in no particular pattern, making her angrier but tiring her out. With a final blow to the head, she fell to the ground, panting heavily.

Jay quickly shrunk the dome down to only cover over Moona, placing her hand on this dome as well. She then nodded. "I can sense her energy levels. They're low. She's not going to be fighting anymore today."

Force nodded, struggling to stand. "She hasn't changed..."

"You know her?" Showstopper asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Like me, she was an orphan on Tamaran," He replied. "Hmm...usually he's around her."

"He?" Flurrie questioned.

Before the brunette could speak again, a blast of blue caught them all off guard and held them against a nearby building. They looked to see a Blue Lantern floating down to them. His tanned skin and complete green eyes revealed he was Tamaranian though. He wore a white top that covered him from his neck to his waist and down his arms to his hands. Over that was a blue, sleeveless coat with black pants with white and blue lines on the sides with black boots.

Quickly, he moved over to Moona as the dome vanished from over her. He knelt down. "Moona..." He then picked her up and looked back at them, releasing them finally. "I'm sorry..."

Force stumbled forward. "Koda...what's going on? What're you doing here?"

The Tamaranian sighed. "It's...complicated." With that, the Blue Lantern flew off with the unconscious girl.

* * *

"So...you grew up with them?" Alex asked, still confused.

Garret nodded from his seat on the couch, using a towel to dry his hair after a nice shower. He looked around at the rest of the team that was listening. "Well, sort of. I mean, we weren't friends but we knew each other. Me and him were orphans and then Moona came along, also an orphan from a dead race, and, for some reason, Koda took it upon himself to watch over her. Like a big brother."

North nodded. "I see...but what're they doing here?"

"I have no idea," Garret replied. "I didn't even know they were Lanterns now."

"I did think it was odd that a Red Lantern and a Blue Lantern were working together," Bonnie stated. "Them growing up together does make things a lot clearer now on that."

J.T. sighed. "Well, what're we going to do?"

"All we can do is wait," Garret said.

"We have no choice. Our system can't seem to track them," Alex added.

Before anymore could be said, Annie came bouncing in through the door, a big smile on her face. However, she noticed the depressing mood from her friends and her smile fell. "What happened?"

* * *

"Who knew he'd be there?" Moona ranted and raved loudly. As she stomped around the small, abandoned apartment they'd taken refuge in, Koda only watched, not bothering to cut in. "Why is he here? Shouldn't he be off flying around the galaxy like the loser he is?"

The green-eyed alien sighed. "Moona, you should rest. Your injuries need to heal."

She turned her golden eyes on him then sighed and laid on the small cot she had set up for her. "Alright...But I'll get them next time...I'll get that little runt next time too."

* * *

**Well, tell me what you guys think and such! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, question time!**

**So far, because I am a shipper and curious about everyone else's thoughts on shipping, who do you ship in this story? No answers are wrong so don't be ashamed to share!**

**Moona and Koda belong to**_ me_**.**


	9. Update

Hey guys. Sadly, this is not a chapter. This is to tell you all that I'm not dead just extremely busy with classes. This has been my busiest year yet actually, and it just started. This means that I don't know when I'll be able to update. I mean, I have already started the next chapter but when I come back to it after a long night of homework, my brain is dead. So I'm sorry but I will be trying my hardest to update when I can.

I hope you guys understand and have great years yourselves if you're also back in classes!


End file.
